


When you give a Dragon a DragonWolf

by BethBell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Ghost is female, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is a dragon rider, Jon was in Winterfell when Theon attacked, Male Daenerys Targaryen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 45,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: Visenya survives the war of the five kings to retake winterfell in Rickon Stark, the king in the north's name. Now she ventures to Dragonstone to treat with the Dragon king who may or may not be her uncle, at least according to her brother who thinks he's an all seeing raven.
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 131
Kudos: 683





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So once again I had an idea so therefore I wrote part of it and decided to see what you all think. Yes I am working on my other stories but I kind of circle around. I am planning on finishing everything I write. It may take me awhile. A war between a dragon and a wolf I am finishing the last chapter now so will be done soon. As for the others I'm working on it. I just have some time right now so I like to flit around with some different ideas. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this!

Daeron:  
“What seems to be the problem?” He asks from his throne. The door had opened and he was quite looking forward to meeting this king of the north who would bow to him when they had abruptly been pulled back. One of his former slaves scurried from the door to him and bowed before him before speaking. 

“They will not come in without the beast.” The man stutters out and he wonders what beast could possibly cause fear in those who live around dragons. 

“What beast?” He asks somewhat concerned. 

“A wolf a giant wolf.” The man states his eyes wide. 

“A wolf.” He states unimpressed. That was what was causing this hold up. His people were all too worried about his safety if the animal hadn’t yet attacked it wouldn’t. It had a clear shot to him. 

“Let them in. Wolf and all.” He shouts throughout the hall. His voice rings against the volcanic rock and he taps his fingers. A nervous habit he thinks although most take it for restlessness. They fail to realize he is always restless. 

The doors open wide once more and in walks Tyrion and the party he sent to receive his guests. Behind him he sees the wolf stalk in and his heart beats faster perhaps his people were right after all. He really should stop underestimating them. The wolf is the size of a horse and pure white. But that is not what frightens him. No, it’s the eyes. They shine red with an intelligence he hasn’t seen not even on his dragons. He tears his eyes away from the wolf to notice the party. Its small only two people and he can’t help but feel disappointed. This is what they think of him. He sees not the little cripple boy who claims to be king either. Just a girl, a small girl with long dark hair and eyes he hasn’t seen since his brother passed. Those are the eyes of kings, he knows that. Truly he hasn’t seen the exact shade even in Essos and it has him wondering exactly who she is. She’s uncomfortable whoever she is. Next to her is an elderly man. That’s about all he can gather from him. 

“You stand before King Daeron first of his name protector of the realm and king of the first men, breaker of chains, khal of the great grass sea and father of dragons.” His friend’s voice rings out loud throughout the hall and he almost smiles as the girls eyes widen at his titles. Yes he has a way of acquiring them and he quite likes them, perhaps he should gain a few more and make the girl’s mouth open in shock. 

“Your grace.” The girl’s voice rings softly around the hall and it’s a melodic sound. He is sure she is a singer, or at least she should be by his account. 

“And you are? I was expecting the boy who calls himself king in the north why are you here?” He asks and he watches the girl sigh. 

“You wouldn’t believe if I told you my name and I’d rather not lie to you. All that matters is that I have the authority to speak on his behalf and whatever I decide will be honored.” She tells him and that makes his eyes narrow. 

“You come into my hall and expect me to receive you without even a name?” He half snorts. 

“Your grace, if I may that is Lyanna Snow.” Tyrion states and his head whips back to the girl. A Snow? Interesting. Tyrion spoke of her in passing but not much and not in detail, he did say she was quite beautiful and he finds he would agree. 

“That’s not her name, not anymore.” The man beside her states and Tyrion raises a brow. 

“Oh the king gave her the Stark name then?” Tyrion states and the girl responds softly with a shake of her head no. 

“I don’t understand then.” Tyrion states and Daeron has had enough. 

“I don’t care what your name is or isn’t. What I care about is why you are here. The north has come to bed the knee yes?” He asks and the girl shakes her head. 

“No your grace.” She says and he sighs. 

“That is too bad. Brandon Stark wishes to break faith with house Targaryen then.” He states and it’s the girls turn to smile. 

“Bran isn’t king, Rickon is king and house Targaryen broke faith long before the Starks did.” The girl states and the words are stronger than he expected. 

“On behalf of my family I apologize for my fathers actions. He was an evil man, but I am not my father.” He states and the girl nods. 

“Brandon Stark is dead?” Tyrion asks and the girl sighs before replying to his hand. 

“Bran is the three eyed raven, he cannot be lord or king of anything.” She tells him and his hand sputters. 

“The what?” He asks but the girl ignores him and speaks directly to him. 

“Neither one of us are our ancestors yet we are bound by them and must suffer for their sins. I cannot bow to you because of what yours has done and I cannot condemn you based upon what mine have done.” She states and he almost smiles she is quite intelligent. 

“Then why are you here? Why did your king send you?” He asks and the girl sighs looking down at her gloved hands. 

“I am here because the north has no choice, we have no choice if we want to survive the winter we must work together. We cannot be fighting ourselves when the true enemy comes.” The girl voices. 

“The true enemy?” He asks confused and the girl looks bashfully. 

“The night king.” She tells him and he sputters. 

“The night king, as in the tale of the long night.” He asks and she nods. He looks at her trying to figure out if she is just a fool or a mad fool. 

“Grumpkins and Snarks.” Tyrion states and the girl glares. 

“You don’t believe her, I wouldn’t either. But the night king is real, and he is coming wither we like it or not. All those stories are true and this woman here faced them, she allowed the Wildlings across the wall to keep them safe. All those stories you don’t believe she lived in.” The man states and Daeron stands. 

“That may be true but I am the true heir to the iron throne, you cannot contest this. As you do not bow you are in open rebellion.” He tells them walking closer. The wolf steps in front of the girl as he closes in. It bares its teeth at him and his unsullied start towards it but he holds his hand up to stop them. 

“Ghost, girl. Stop.” The girl before him states and the wolf moves out of his way and he finally can fully see her. He watches as she sizes him up as much as he does her. He wants to know who she really is. She looks frail and soft but he knows better by the way she speaks. She’s hard lines and a sharp knowledgeable tongue. 

Varys runs to him and he is suddenly very concerned. 

“Euron Greyjoy has aligned with Cerci. We must call the ships back as soon as possible.” The man states and Daeron’s heart thuds. He knows what he must do.

“Please my men will take you to your quarters. I hope we have time to speak at a later date.” Daeron breathes out before leaving the room. This is not good, they could be attacked at any moment. He needs that fleet. He write hurriedly to a scroll and heads out to the cliffs. The girl is there at the edge and he looks at her softly for a moment before continuing on. She watches as he mounts Rhaell and he sees her head cock in wonder and he cant help but smile. It is a rare thing to find someone who respects them as well as fear them. He watches her little form on the ground as he takes to the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Visenya:  
Perhaps Lady Stark was right. She was not meant for this. It seems she had not even managed to convince the king to even think of the possibility of an alliance. She had been given leave to do anything possible. With the presence of the Wildling army south of the wall the north had less than half the army. It made her the most powerful person in the north. Sansa and Lady Stark might have the vale and the north but she had giants and mammoths. She had fifty thousand strong and with Mance gone they had no one left to follow but her. 

She’s standing on the outcrop when Tyrion comes to her. He looks different than before. Older, more sullen, less quick to wit. 

“Now what exactly is a three eyed raven, bastard?” The dwarf asks and Visenya laughs at his words. Bastard, there was a time when that word would have made her blood boil but now, now it makes her laugh. Tyrion looks at her with shocked eyes as she laughs. 

“The three eyed raven is the one who told me I’m not a bastard. I’ve never been a bastard.” She tells him and he doesn’t believe her. 

“And how is that? Ned Stark was married to Ashara Dayne?” Tyrion asks and Visenya laughs again. 

“Ned Stark was never my father but my uncle.” She tells him and Tyrion has wide eyes again. 

“Brandon Stark?” He asks shocked and she laughs again shaking her head. 

“Don’t think about it too much Tyrion it will hurt your head.” She tells him. 

“Alright. But I will figure it out. My king would like to know what your intentions are.” He asks. 

“I have no doubt you will find the truth. As for my intentions, I seek an alliance between your king and the northern kingdom.” She tells him flatly. 

“And what do you have to offer, Why should we agree to an alliance. King Daeron is the rightful king. We have an army of unsullied, 100,000 dolthraki and three dragons not to mention the support of Dorne and quite possibly the Reach.” He states and she wants to roll her eyes. She likes Tyrion but he is over confident. 

“I have leave to offer everything, including your late wife. But I have already told you why.” She tells him. 

“My king has no need of a wife.” Tyrion replies with a sigh and Visenya senses there is something else to that. Tyrion is not pleased by his kings decision to not wed. 

“Then I am sure we can come to another arraignment if both sides are amicable.” She tells him and he nods flatly. 

“If you are not a bastard wouldn’t it make more sense to offer yourself, Sansa has been married twice now and I hear you are the commander of over fifty thousand wildlings.” He states with a little smile her way.   
“The wildlings are loyal but they do not answer to me.” She tells him and he looks at her unimpressed. 

“You let them through the wall, held the nights watch prisoner in order to allow them through. I’d say they are loyal to you.” He tells her with a raised brow and she sighs. It is something she herself doesn’t understand. 

“Aye I let the wildlings through the wall. Aye they respect me, and I’ve paid the price for it too.” She tells him rubbing her chest. It still aches sometimes when she thinks of it. When she wakes in the night from memories. 

“We all pay the price.” Tyrion sighs out motioning to his face where his large scar lies. She doesn’t answer. She doesn’t want to answer. She doesn’t want to talk about what she feels inside when she closes her eyes. “The king has too. He knows more about sacrifice than you think.” He tells her. 

“I can tell.” She responds and its true she can. She knows by the way his eyes look, they hold a pain that cuts him deep. “I would ask what happened but I don’t think you know.” She states turning to him looking at him with a challenge in her eye. 

“You’d be right. All I know is that his brother died and he walked out of his pyre with three dragons.” He tells her and she nods. That is what everyone knows. 

“I am sorry. To loose a brother is a horrible thing.” She states and Tyrion sighs sadly. 

“When I heard what my father did to Robb Stark. I didn’t even want to think it true. I hated my father and I hated what he did to people but having to tell Sansa her brother was dead, dead in that way. I will never forgive him for it.” How selfish of him she thinks to herself. He won’t forgive his father for what he made him do, not what he did.

“The Bolton’s are dead. The Frey’s are dead, I don’t know if you’ve heard. A wolf got them after all.” She states with a toothed smile. 

“I did hear, which wolf, was that you?” He asks and she shakes her head.

“I’m not a wolf, or not only a wolf at least my lord.” She tells him and she walks away. 

She has had enough of this. She doesn’t want to talk anymore. She doesn’t want to think anymore. She knows why she is here. She knows it like she knows how to breathe. Lady Stark only let her leave because the lords were going to name her regent. They were going to give her power over her foster mother and she couldn’t let that happen. She is supposed to die here and she might. It would be perfect, to die after fighting so long. She would see Robb again, and her uncle and perhaps he would actually tell her why he never told her, and sweet Torrhen whose only fault had been to love her too much, a love she could never return. She would lay down on the ground and let them have her if she could. She’s too tired to do otherwise but she has a job to do. She must make the dragon king see reason. She knows Lady Stark wants Sansa to be queen. She knows in her bones, and she knows Sansa would stab her though if she could get to a crown. Arya and Rickon are the only family she has left and both are powerless to help her here.

She climbs higher and higher until she is on top of the cliff she saw the king leave from a few hours ago. She looks out at the water and thinks on her meeting. He is as handsome as they had said and she can see how her mother fell in love with her father after looking at his brother. Sansa and he would look like quite the regal couple. She doesn’t know if she could do it, she knows what Sansa has become, what is whispering in her and Lady Starks ear. She knows everything about the man, as does Arya she is sure he will end up on the wrong side of needle soon but still she worries. A screech comes from the air and she watches memorized as the creature descends. He lands a few feet from her and her entire body freezes as she looks into its sharp jaws. Ghost growls beside her but she shushes her. The king is looking at her curiously as his dragon’s head inches towards her. She gulps, she is a dragon too, she must not be afraid. Its snout is level with her chest and the creatures eye is staring at her knowingly. She slips her glove from her hand and slowly presses it to the dragon’s snout. Part of her inside is screaming in joy, part of her feels alive. She knows the truth now, she is a dragon. Truly a dragon. A tear slips down her cheek but she brushes it away. She cannot let the dragon king see her tears. She cannot let the dragon king know her inner pain. The king descends from his dragon swiftly and she watches as the dragon takes off into the sky. She smiles as she watches it go. The Dragon king steps forward close to her and he looks contemplative. 

“Not many are unafraid of my dragons and no one has dared touch one.” He tells her and she smiles softly. 

“Perhaps I have a reason to be so unafraid.” She tells him and he frowns. 

“And why would that be?” He asks her and she doesn’t respond. She just smiles at him. He is softer than she imagined, his voice lighter, kinder than she thought. “You really don’t like telling me about yourself, do you?” He states with something that she can only describe as a pout. She snorts in reply. 

“I don’t like speaking about myself in general but I have no problem with you knowing who I am. I simply don’t think you are ready to know some things yet.” She tells him and he looks at her straight as if he is seeing into her soul. 

“You are different.” He tells her softly and she shakes her head she is no different than anyone else. “Your wolf?” He asks and she understands what he wants to know. 

“Ghost is a direwolf. All the Stark children have… had one.” She tells him sorrowfully. 

“I am sorry for your loss.” He tells her and she sighs looking away. 

“And I for yours.” She tells him looking back at him and he sees him wince. That peaks her interest. Perhaps there is more to the story of his brothers death. “I knew one of your family you know.” She states and he looks at her with wide eyes. “He was a Maester at Castle Black. A good man, very old when I met him had to be over a hundred. He was Aegon the unlikely’s brother.”

“I didn’t know I had family in Westeros.” The king breathes out and she looks sadly at him. 

“Had. He passed shortly before I let the wildlings through the wall. He was the one that urged me to do so. He knew about the great war. He talked about you. The great dragon king. He had faith in you. He was sure you would return, that you would save us all from the long night. The last thing he said to me was heartbreaking.” She tells him softly and the dragon king looks at her thoughtfully. 

“What was it?” He asks and she sighs. 

“A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing.” She breathes out and the dragon king flinches and pales slightly. 

“I have always been alone, and now I am officially the last Targaryen, the last dragon and always will be.” He tells her with such pain in his voice. She wonders why he is speaking to her such. She wonders why he would tell her of his pain, his weakness. 

“You are wrong. You are not the last Targaryen and you are not the last dragon.” She states before standing and walking away. She needs to think. He doesn’t let her however; he runs after her and stops her his fingers curling around her arm. 

“What do you mean? There is another Targaryen? In the north? Where?” He asks her quickly, desperately and she wants to tell him but she knows he won’t believe her so she shakes her head at him. 

“You will figure it out soon enough.” She tells him and breaks from his grip. She can’t think properly around him. All she can see when she looks at him is how he is her family, the last of her family. Of how she is deceiving him. Of the way his eyes match her own. About the heat that ran through her when he touched her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why I write so many Fem Jon fics its actually starting to get on my own nerves. Like its tiring. Anyways lmk what you think of this idea. I have four chapters written so far but I am not sure if I should bother with this one. I have a lot of others.... I enjoy this idea however so lmk.


	3. Chapter 3

Daeron:  
He watches her stare at the yellow fruit her head is cocked slightly and she reaches for it hesitantly. Her hair is fully down today. It is the third day of her being here and he had yet to see it such. Its beautiful, dark and full and so opposite to any woman he has taken to his bed. Not that there had been many. He was not one for relationships, for tangles, which is why he was simple accessing this girl not thinking of her in his bed of course. He was not thinking of her red lips pressed against his. That would be irrational and completely inappropriate. Her dress is black once again and he thinks she would favor a purple, perhaps he should gift one to her, again he tells himself it would be vastly inappropriate. What is with him and inappropriate remarks when it came to this girl, no woman. She had to be seven and ten if he was guessing. She was his age it seemed. 

The girl places the piece of fruit in her mouth and chews softly. Her eyes widen and he can’t help but let out a soft chuckle. The girl doesn’t notice and instead reaches for more of the fruit and then more again. He calls a servant to him and whispers in her ear. A moment later a plate is set before the girl full of different fruits from Essos. She looks down at it with wide eyes and then looks at him. He smiles at her and he knows she is arguing in her mind. She doesn’t want to accept his small gesture but she must. So, she smiles softly back at him and he knows she does not dislike him. He nods in reply and turns back to breaking his fast. It is Tyrion who speaks first. 

“How is my little former wife?” He asks and Daeron knows whom he refers to he has heard a lot about Sansa Stark. An annoying amount, how beautiful she is and how well tempered. He has heard in combination with the name Margaery Tyrell and Lorena Velayron. All potential well suited possibilities for queens. He has no need of a queen and he will not marry for some foolish alliance. He will not sell himself not ever again, nor will he allow someone to sell themselves to him. 

“Sansa is different, my lord.” She states looking at him straightly and Tyrion frowns. 

“Oh? How so?” He asks and she doesn’t want to say anything ill about her sister he can tell. 

“She has spent two years under the tutelage of Petyr Baylish.” She tells him flatly and he watches Tyrion flinch and Varys’s nose scrunch up. 

“Who is Petyr Baylish?” He asks the room and all eyes turn to him. Why has he not been informed of this man if he is so important that they all dislike him so openly. 

“A snake of a man.” Varys spits out and well that is something coming from the tempered Varys.

“He was master of coin for the Lannisters. He is quite powerful now, he holds the vale.” Tyrion explains and this is unacceptable. 

“And I have not been informed on this man?” He asks his advisors angrily. They look to eachother and he grows annoyed. He can feel the fire rising inside him. 

“Not knowing of Baylish would have killed him faster than a poison.” The girl with no apparent name speaks and they turn to him. 

“Well, he would have known. We aren’t dealing with those kingdoms yet.” His hand states and the girl laughs dryly. 

“You are not as smart as you think my lord, leaving Baylish to his own devices is signing your death sentence. It’s foolish and you are not a foolish man, you should know better. He is certainly focusing on his grace.” She tells them sharply and while he doesn’t like her tone directed at his hand, she should be more respectful of him in his position her words worry him. 

“Tell me what makes you say Petyr Baylish is so dangerous.” He asks her and she clenches her teeth. Its like she is contemplating wither to tell him or not. He arches a brow at her and she sighs. 

“He started the war of the five kings.” She tells him flatly and that is surprising. He was sure that something had happened behind the scenes but he hadn’t thought a single person responsible. “And he killed your brother and thousands of other people.” She seethes out and her anger is palpable. It wraps around the table like a blanket. Why is she so angry at this man, he has killed his brother? He doesn’t understand. Viserys was killed by his own foolish whims. The girl is shaking with anger and she stands from the table but he is not ready for her to go and so he speaks. 

“Viserys was killed not by anyone but himself.” He tells her and her anger dies down slightly. 

“Not Viserys, Rhaegar.” She breathes out and that stops his breathing for a moment. Rhaegar? The Baratheon whormonger king killed his brother, everyone knows that. What nonsense is she spilling and why does she know all this? Who is this girl? Why is she tormenting him using his family? It’s horrifying but she catches his attention every second of the pain she gives him. She does not mean to hurt him. She is trying to help him, he can tell. This littlefinger would be a problem to him and Tyrion was a fool to not tell him of his power. He watches her walk away and turns to his advisors standing. He is through eating; he must talk to the girl but he must also have words with his advisers. 

“Is there anyone else I should know about?” He asks them and they shake their heads quickly. Good. “If you hide something this large from me again, I will burn you both alive.” He tells them and he finds he means it. His temper is raging red. “Lord Varys, what is she speaking of and how does she know so much about everything and my family?” He asks him and the lord looks worriedly at him. 

“I have no idea. I am as worried as you.” He tells him and Daeron doesn’t know what to do then. This girl who won’t even tell him her name has managed to make him unnerved in only four days. His entire world is shifting because of her words. His trust in his advisors, his faith in himself, his understanding of his children. Everything. He finds her on the cliff where he knew she would be. It is interesting that she has chosen his favorite spot as her area to brood in. 

“Have you come to unravel me?” He asks her when he is a few steps behind her. She whips around her eyes wide. 

“Wha… no… of course not.” She tells him her voice off somehow.

“Well you are doing a good job of it anyhow.” He tells her with a raised brow and she looks at the ground her face filled with some conflicting emotion. 

“I had no choice but to come here. I, I never should have.” She tells him softly and he nods. She probably shouldn’t have but he is in some ways, for some reason glad she has. He supposes he has learned much he needs to know from her, and hearing his family was proud of him that is something he will always cherish. 

“How did Baylish kill my brother?” He asks and she sighs looking out to the sea. She doesn’t speak for a few moments and that is fine he can wait. 

“Petyr is in love with Lady Stark, then Lady Tully. Brandon Stark was to marry her, he would kill him no matter the cost.” She tells him and her voice is touched with an edge of disgust that quickly changes to sadness. “Lyanna Stark was never kidnaped. She left with your brother, she was in love with him.” She tells him looking directly into his eyes. He had never believed Rhaegar to do what they said he had but hearing it from one who grew up with Starks it must be so. 

“What does that have to do with Baylish?” He asks and the girl before him glares into the wind.

“She left a note with him and Lysa Tully, but Lysa was in love with Petyr. She helped him destroy the letter and told everyone that she saw them abduct Lyanna against her will.” She tells him turning back to him as he gasps. He will kill that man, he will do it with his bare hands. He feels her grief and he wonders should she really feel so badly for her aunt. 

“How do you know this?” He asks her and she smiles softly. 

“Bran is the three eyed raven, he sees all.” She tells him and he doesn’t understand. 

“Why are you telling me this then, why are you doing this, why are you bringing me to grief?” He asks her and she looks at him sadly, in apology. 

“I want you to kill him.” She tells him and he smiles at her, he can do that.

“Will you allow me to? You seem more angry than even I.” He tells her and she bites her lip. 

“I never got to meet Rhaegar, neither did you.” She states looking at him with her purple eyes that reach into his soul and rip out his heart for her to see. She seems to know him or he feels like he knows her. Or neither, that’s not it but he longs to know her. He wants to make her smile like he did this morning with the fruit. It would be easy to do. He wants her to stay free, but she seems so burdened. She wasn’t meant for burdens she was meet to be free to run, free to fly. He was born to be tied to the earth, she should not be. He shakes his head not realizing that the girl is walking away from him. He always gets to thinking about her when they speak and she always walks away from him and he grows more and more frustrated by it. She speaks in riddles but they are so full of energy or knowledge and patience that he can’t help but take them. She makes him think, makes him want to understand more, want to help more. He realizes he could never kill this girl, no woman. He could never kill her and he never will. He is not sure he could let her go either, he doesn’t want her, no it isn’t like that he just doesn’t want to lose what she is, how she understands his burden.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyanna:  
She was getting tired of keeping so much from the dragon king. He was so kind to her, so different than she had thought he would be. He was fair, almost alarmingly so, and ruthless and looking down at him sparing she could tell why. He was magnificent. She was unsure of the style of which he fought but it was like he was dancing around the different opponents. She would think him at peace if she didn’t know better. She knew but the way he stormed away from her that morning that she had made him angry. It seems to be a habit of his to fight when he is angry and she has always heard that was a bad thing that it made you too rash and quick to lunge but not him. His anger fuels him in a way she hasn’t seen before. He is calm but boiling inside, he is an angry soul. She doesn’t know how someone so kind, so compassionate can be full of such heated anger and resentment. 

He twists and turns about the Unsullied in a way that is foreign to her but she knows its deadly. He looks primal when he fights and she longs to get closer so that is what she does. She walks down to the training yard and she watches him lay out an Unsullied flat on his back. His movements are wild and he is being too harsh with his blows. He doesn’t have to be so brutal but the Unsullied don’t seem to mind. Don’t seem to think so. They are slave soldiers and one day she will have to ask how he obtained an army of slaves and he considers them free. But that day is not today. She takes a training blade and waits as he finishes against the unsullied. She comes up behind him and when he turns around, she points the end at his throat. 

“I’m the one your angry with.” She states and he glares at her, he is angry with her. He is red hot in his fury. She has refused to tell him her name and she doubts he doesn’t get what he asks for often. “Fight me.” She tells him and his brows shoot up and he shakes his head. He doesn’t want to fight her apparently. So she steps closer. “Its not fair to these men that you take out your anger on them. Take it out on me, I am the one who has put it there.” She tells him and he glares at her once more. He is thinking about it. 

The dragon king barks an order and the unsullied leave the training ring. He turns from her and she sees something she hadn’t really noticed before. He wears no tunic so his back. It’s a mess of straight scars, like from a whip. A whip? She questions and she wants to reach out and run her fingers over the scars. For some reason they make her uncontrollably sad. He turns to her and he must notice her sad face because his jaw tightens. He is waiting for her to move, alright she thinks getting into stance. She is lucky she wore trousers today because she was going to go run with Ghost. She never moves first and he must sense this because he surges forward and she barely has enough time to block his blow. She knew he was good, she watched how good, how fast he is but parrying his blows is another matter entirely. She knows she will not win this fight; she will of course lose and that is fine to her, she should he is an amazing fighter and she while well trained is nothing compared to him. His training sword swings in an arc and she turns to avoid it. They dance around each other and she knows he is testing her, he isn’t really fighting but then something changes. She almost catches his neck and he hisses at her but returns with more force than she can manage to deal with and she falls hard upon her back the breath knocked completely from her lungs. She lays there choking and she sees the dragon king looking at her his chest heaving his eyes worried but they still hold a raw fury and so she stands once more and allows him to knock her down again and once again. Sweat is at her brow and her body feels tight and sore but still the dragon king comes at her, does he not tire? Has his endurance so much? She wonders to herself as they fight. 

They dance around each other until the dragon king knocks the sword from her hand and points his to her neck his other arm circling her so she can’t get away. He is too angry too rash right now and she move to leave his embrace but only manages on messing with his balance and sending them both to the ground. He stops himself from falling completely on her his arms holding him up on either side of her head. He stares at her his eyes lost that inner fire and she is glad so she smiles softly at him instead of the wince she feels in her bones. His mouth moves slightly like he was going to speak but no words come out. His face lowers and she feels his breath at her neck. She doesn’t know what he is doing but his nose brushes across her skin and her heart beats loud in her chest. She knows the dragon king has no sense of personal space but this, why is he nuzzling into her? Its almost like Rhaegal does to her. The feeling in her belly is odd and fluttery and she can’t breathe. 

“Your grace, Varys has news on the Tyrells.” She hears Tyrion call out and the dragon kings head moves from her shoulder to look back in her eyes. 

“Alright Tyrion.” He states with an annoyed tone but doesn’t move. Instead his fingers curl around her cheek brushing hair that is sticking to her face aside and cupping it. She can’t breathe can’t think. This is her uncle; the back of her head reminds her softly but she can’t seem to catch its warning. His mouth reaches for hers and she gasps. The sound must shake him because he doesn’t kiss her, he shakes his head and rises to his feet. His fingers reaching for hers. She allows him to pull her up and when she stumbles into him slightly and he catches her hips with his hands she does not feel warmth where his fingers lie. She does not feel anything when he bends down and places a kiss to her cheek. It’s a gesture of affection like to a friend or a sweetheart. Not to a woman whose country you are trying to take for your own. It makes no sense and when he walks away her hand slips to her cheek and her mouth opens wide in shock. Tyrion steps to her then and she looks at him warily. 

“He likes you.” He tells her and she knows that perhaps the gesture means so but it doesn’t seem like he likes her all that much. 

“I doubt so, I argue with him too much.” She states back and the man laughs at her. 

“That’s why he likes you.” Tyrion replies still laughing and she glares at him. “Amongst other things of course.” He replies. 

“His back, what happened to his back?” She asks the question she is dying to know to change the subject off her and Tyrion sighs looking annoyed but does tell her anyways. 

“His brother sold him to the fighting pits when he was younger for a few years. Viserys realized he needed him a few years later when he was trying to make alliances so he bought him back. That was right before his brother died.” Tyrion states and Visenya’s eyes widen once again. His own brother sold him. No wonder he feels so strongly against slavery. How cruel his brother must have been. She wonders how old he was, she can imagine the dragon king as a little boy being led away crying and it breaks her heart and she feels a tear run down her cheek. Tyrion looks at her with an odd expression but doesn’t reply on her emotions. “It was quite tragic really. But either way its made him strong. Now he is king and a wonderful king don’t you think?” The dwarf asks her and isn’t that a loaded question. 

“He would be a wonderful king of the six kingdoms.” She states back to him and Tyrion smiles. 

“He is a wonderful king of the seven kingdoms my lady.” He bites back wittily and she rolls her eyes walking away as he laughs after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyrion:  
He watches as king stares at the girl running below them. He can tell the king is tired, he has spent his morning training and the girl had watched him as intently as he watches her now. Her hair is unpleated in a very non noble fashion and she is running chasing after her wolf. The creature runs around her before jumping on top of her. He watches as the king twitches at the action. But the laughter of the Snow, or not Snow can be heard even from all the way up the castle. She’s been here two weeks now and everyday the king finds some reason to speak to her. Not all the conversations go well. A few end with him pacing and cursing in his solar but for the most part he seems to like the girl. Not that he would admit to it. He shows affection at odd moments to the girl. A kiss to the cheek every so often as if she was family. He supposes the dragon king gets to choose his family since he has none but it is still an odd thing to do and makes the girl flush a unbecoming color that he seems not to mind. Yes, his king likes the girl, he would go as far to say that his king is entranced by the beauty dancing below. When the king turns back to him, he arches his brow at him which makes the king frown annoyed. 

“It is nice to hear laughter in a palace without it being that of a child.” Varys states before Tyrion can interrogate his king. How rude of him. He knew he was planning on saying something. The spider looks flatly at him. It’s a bad idea in his eyes apparently. 

“It is, I haven’t heard….” The king trails off softy and Tyrion feels for him. He is a serious man and has lived a serious life. It must make him wish for something different when he watches her. He wants to tell him that the girl below knows serious hardships as well. “She is free.” He breathes out and Tyrion begs to differ, she seems to be less free than all of them at the moment. 

“Is she?” He asks and Daeron turns to him with open unguarded truthful eyes. 

“She is, I am not holding her, she can return to her ship whenever she pleases, understand?” The king states and Tyrion is confused by this. 

“But I thought we agreed, we would hold her here until the north bent the knee.” He tells him and Daeron shakes his head. 

“I do not think it would matter to them if we held her, she tells me her stepmother is regent in her absence. I get the feeling there is no love lost between them, I think she sent her here to die and I will not kill her.” He tells the room and Tyrion raises a brow. 

“We lose all bargaining power with the north then.” He tells the king and the young man shrugs. 

“We never had any bargaining power Tyrion. Whatever her name and allegiance she is not to be used in this struggle.” He tells them and Tyrion has to ask. 

“Why?” He needs to know. It is important. What does the king see when he looks at this Snow girl?

“I don’t know.” He tells him staring straight into him like the king does to intimidate those around him. 

“Perhaps it has to do with the questions she’s posed your grace.” The spider states and well that makes some sense at least. 

“She told me I am not the last Targaryen, the last dragon.” He tells them and both of their eyes widen and they turn to him. “Do you know who she was referring to?” He asks them and Varys seems to look to be thinking. 

“I don’t know about that, but she has told me Ned Stark was not her father and that she was true born. I assume Brandon Stark married Ashara Dayne but it makes no sense as to why he would hide her, she is a girl she would not inherit anyways. Perhaps it was shame? That his brother broke his bethroal?” He states confusion running through his voice.

“Brandon Stark did not marry Ashara Dayne.” Varys states and all eyes turn to him. 

“How do you know?” The king asks and Varys looks at him simply. 

“I would have heard of it.” He tells him, that is not an event easily hidden. They would have met up in the red keep while he was there and that did not happen.” He tells the room. 

“Check.” The king breathes out looking back down upon the dancing girl. 

He goes to stand beside his king. There is not much to say it is obvious the king is not in the mood for his comments. His eyes flit across the girl and he grasps the rail tight when the green dragon descends upon the hill she is dancing on. 

“Rhaegal!” The king screams but the kings voice is lost on the wind and the large dragon’s head moves towards her. Tyrion can see it now. The north rising against them in anger of their daughter being dead. Dread fills his bones. But the dragon doesn’t breathe fire on her. He curls up on himself into a ball his neck rubbing against the girls stomach. Daeron breathes out relief and Tyrion, Tyrion stands shocked. Another dragon, burns in his mind and he runs, runs from the room to his desk. He has letters to write, to the citadel and to his friends in the north.


	6. Chapter 6

Daeron:  
He watches her from dragonback. He comes up here, to the sky to breathe. To get away from it all but he seems unable to get away from her. He doesn’t know if that is good or not. He doesn’t know how to feel about this strange girl with no name. He watches as she runs around the grasses. She’s always running. She’s always active, doing something. She has a witty comment for everyone of his and if it isn’t witty its cryptic and her word play makes Tyrion jealous. He decides if he is going to just stare at her from the sky, he shouldn’t bother with being up there and decides to descend. She looks to him as he comes down and no fear is in her eyes. She greets Rhaell with a smile and a pet and looks to him with those purple eyes that haunt his dreams. 

“Your grace.” She states with a smile and a bow of her head and he can’t help but hate the way she calls him by his title not his name. 

“Daeron.” He tells her and she smiles once more. 

“Your grace.” She states once more watching him climb off Rhaell. 

“Your always outside, why is it?” He asks her and she shrugs. 

“I never was a true lady, I was a bastard most my life anyways so I got away with being, wild.” She says the last word with a twinkle in her eye, like its some joke some secret that he isn’t aware of. “Robb and I would always play outside, everywhere he went I went. It didn’t change as we grew older. If anything we just got closer.” She tells him the last part soft and her eyes glazed not really looking at him. Robb was her brother, no she said the Starks were her cousins. Whatever that means. Still the way she speaks of him its different, pining almost and he feels his heart constrict for some odd reason. 

“Robb was the one killed at the twins.” He replies and she shakes out of it. 

“Yes. They killed him. Because he wouldn’t marry a Frey and it was all my fault.” She tells him tears in her eyes and her body spins the other way. His fingers reach her shoulder. He knows the pain of losing family maybe not like her. Viserys wasn’t a good brother but Daeron still loved him. 

“I’m sorry, I heard good things about him but whatever happened is not your fault you couldn’t have controlled his actions.” He says softly rubbing circles into her skin and he is shocked when she whips to face him. 

“You don’t know. Robb was king, when they made him king he was under some delusion that he could do what he wanted, Robb never believed I was his sister, the gods couldn’t be that cruel he told me once.” Daeron’s heart thuds in his chest. He doesn’t want to hear this. He can’t breathe. Why does it ache inside him? She loved him and not like a brother its obvious. “He thought he could make Bran his heir and never marry, that we could be together and I loved him so much.” She’s crying and though he is breaking inside for a reason he doesn’t understand he still reaches out and brushes the tears from her eyes. “I just wanted to stay home. I didn’t want to have to leave like lord Stark had arranged for me. He loved me, and I let him think I loved him the same way. I will never forgive myself. If I had told him the truth. That he was my brother, that it would have killed me to be with him even though I loved him. That I only would ever love him as a sister loves her brother just, he and Arya were the only ones I had. I only had them in my heart I couldn’t lose it so I lied.” She looks at him so broken and he can’t help but break for her. It’s tragic and horrible and he can’t imagine how she feels. Inside he is beyond relieved but his soul is torn for her. He doesn’t know what to do so he steps closer and wraps his arms around her. He will hold her. He will never let go. She cries for so long into his chest and Daeron doesn’t know what to do. His fingers skim through her hair and he whispers to her that its alright that Robb has surely forgiven her. He thinks maybe he can ease her burden. 

“My brother had a temper. A horrible temper. He used to rage around houses screaming at me to not wake the dragon. I always woke the dragon no matter what I did. He sold me to the fighting pits when I was ten.” He tells her and she looks to him her eyes so red and so wide. She’s horrified and he knows. “He bought me back four years later. But I wanted him to hurt to be in pain. He died horribly. The Dolthraki don’t take kindly to being insulted.” He tells her and she looks at him confused. “He wanted to make a deal with them, they refused, he grew angry, they poured melted gold over his head.” He tells her and she covers her mouth with her hands. 

“I’m so sorry, no one deserves that. You don’t, didn’t deserve that.” She tells him and he sighs taking her hand in his. 

“I don’t know maybe I did. I burned the slave masters until there was nothing left.” He tells her and her eyes are still wide. 

“You freed slaves. You helped people. Maybe it wasn’t the right way. I don’t know, I couldn’t tell you but you did it because you are kind. You’re a good person, you will be a wonderful king. I am sorry your brother couldn’t see what you were.” She tells him softly and he about cries at her words and when she digs her face back into his chest her lips over his heart he sighs. 

“Why are you so convinced I am so good” He asks her and she pulls away smiling at him. 

“I just know you are.” She tells him and he shakes his head as she sticks out her tongue at him. 

“Hmmm so I hear you have been busy this week.” He tells her and she cocks her head.

“Visiting the caves beneath the island.” He tells her and she shrugs. “Why?” He asks and she looks at him contemplatively. 

“The caves are full of dragonglass.” She tells him and he doesn’t understand. 

“And this is important?” He asks and she nods. 

“Dragonglass kills the walkers.” She tells him and he sighs. 

“You don’t believe me.” She tells him and looks determinedly at him grabbing his wrist and hauling him behind her. 

She takes him to the caves and lights a branch to guide their way. She leads him through the caverns deep into the middle of the island. Its hot and he is surprised the girl can stand it. She stops before a wall and points shining the branch over the wall. There drawn on it are symbols he doesn’t understand and terrifying pictures of blue-eyed men. 

“These are the symbols of the children of the forest and these the first men. That, is a white walker.” She tells him pointing to the eerie blue-eyed thing. “The children and the first men were fighting together against a common enemy. Our enemy. I’m telling the truth.” She pleads with him and he doesn’t know how to react. Yes this is proof but what is he to do? He cannot march north no matter if he wants to and he knows it is bad but he wants to if only because she is asking.

“I… I cannot go north for a country that won’t bend.” He tells her softly and she looks at him so disappointed. 

“I know, but we will all die then.” She tells him sadly and he doesn’t know what to do. She sighs and starts to leave the cave. His fingers catch hers. 

“I would if I could.” He tells her and she nods. 

“I understand your grace.” She tells him and he sighs. Its back to your grace no matter what he does it always goes back. He cannot win with her because he cannot stop his war. He has already started it. Tyrion’s sister will not just let him go. She will destroy all the progress he has made and his allies, she has to understand that. 

“If you can find a way for me to keep my allies and my position here, then I will go north for you, I give you my word.” He tells her and she looks at him smiling widely and he can feel her mind working. He has given her hope and she adores him for it and so his body sings. He needs to be adored by her. He needs her to like, to want him. He is a gone man. He’s known her a little over a month and he already knows he will love no other in his life than her.


	7. Chapter 7

Visenya:  
The dragon king had a way of showing up when she least expected or wanted him to, now was one of those times. She was tired, her dreams had woken her up screaming and Torrhen’s brother had burst into her room and soothed her. It didn’t work well. He wasn’t the one she wanted. She wanted Robb when she had those nightmares and lately perhaps someone else but mostly she missed Robb. Still even with her heavy mind she couldn’t help but smile the dragon kings way.

“My lady,” He had taken to calling her my lady because she would not give him her name and while it seemed to rile him up, he had yet to actually confront her on it. “I was wondering if I could talk to you?” He asks and she cocks her head but makes room for him on the rock which she is sitting. He blushes slightly but sits next to her. 

“What would you like to speak on your grace?” She asks him. 

“What does the north want, what does this alliance entrail?” He asks her and she takes a deep breath.

“We ask only that you help protect the north from the long night. We want the ability to mine dragonglass from the island. In return we will join your efforts against Cersei however the north will remain independent.” She tells him and he sighs heavily. 

“You can see how I cannot allow the north to remain independent don’t you?” He asks her and its her turn to sigh. Yes she can see the problem it brings him and she does sympathize and with Rickon being so young she thinks possibly it would be better for them to remain amongst the seven kingdoms but she doesn’t dare say it. 

“I see how it could create an issue for your highness.” She states instead and he nods to her. 

“Tell me of your Sister, Sansa I have heard wonderful things from Tyrion.” She hates that he has asked her about Sansa. She has a duty to her family; she will not speak ill of them. 

“She is my cousin actually though we were raised as half siblings, that was very important to Sansa growing up, the half part of the arraignment. Sansa is a true southern lady, she is quite beautiful and knows of court life.” She tells him and that doesn’t seem to be enough for him. 

“Is she kind? Would she make a good queen? Be good to the people?” He asks and she wants to wince. Not long ago she wouldn’t have hesitated to say yes to all those things but Sansa is different now. She is a monster of her own making. She is spiteful and hateful but mostly she is angry at the world and because of it she is those things. She has a reason to be however, but she has a duty to her family to the north to speak well of Sansa, for the alliance. They need him. Still she cannot lie to him, he is the last of her fathers family and when he looks at her, his eyes are so trusting how could she betray him. So she speaks the truth.

“Four, three years ago I would have said yes to all those things without hesitation. Sansa could be opinionated and she had a hard shell when it came to me but she had overly a kind soul. Now, now she is different. Sansa will do anything to be queen. Anything, I think and if I am right I will die soon and she will have a hand in it.” She looks at him and there is something like understanding in his eyes and his hand reaches for her own. He places his over hers and rubs circles into it. 

“I hate speaking ill of her, and the north we need this alliance. But I cannot lie to you, I cannot give you advice that could see you dead.” She tells him and his eyes bore into hers with a kind of sharp heat that makes her skin prickle and her body shiver. 

“Why? Why not lie to me?” He asks her and she shivers again. He’s so close to her she can feel his breath against her face. 

“I… I just can’t…” She tells him looking away and down. She doesn’t understand this, whatever is going on right now. Whatever the dragon king is doing. The only one who has ever been this close to her was Robb and even then it wasn’t static like this, not this odd energy running through her.

He pulls her chin up and forces her eyes to his own. The glow dark in the light and she thinks perhaps he is going to say something. But he doesn’t instead his head dips down to hers and his lips press soft against her own. It isn’t her first kiss that went to Robb years ago and she remembers briefly the horror that had filled her but the love that had won out. Still this kiss it’s the sweetest, the calmest the one that makes her want to melt. She doesn’t know why she feels this way all jittery though out her body. Its never happened before when she’s been kissed but its only been a few times before perhaps she doesn’t know everything. Her eyes close of their own accord and her hands reach out for him grabbing onto his tunic as his fingers thread into her hair. Her body relaxes into his as he drags her further to him. She cant help the sound that bubbles up in her throat and she feels him groan in response to it. He pulls away from her then his lips brushing against her cheek as he moves away from her and her body follows him unwillingly. He just stares at her his fingers still threaded in her hair. 

“Are you ever going to tell me your name?” He asks her his voice airy. She smiles at him softly. 

“Soon perhaps but I still don’t know if you’ll believe me.” She tells him and he smiles widely. 

“I’ll believe you; you can’t lie to me remember?” He asks her pressing a kiss to her crown. 

“You’ll be angry.” She tells him and he frowns before smiling softly. 

“How could I be angry with you?” He asks her moving forward and claiming her lips once more. Its so good and so wrong at the same time. He’s her fathers brother but every part of her longs to be close to him. Every part of her is crying out for him. She hangs onto him and when he finally pulls away she’s panting slightly and she’s sure her eyes are wide. He brushes her hair from her face and cups her cheek. 

“How would you like to be queen?” He asks her and she can’t breathe. There is a huge difference between kissing her fathers brother and marrying him. There is a huge difference between being Lyanna Snow and Queen. She couldn’t be queen. She’s not built for it not made for something like that, that is Sansa not her. She is a warrior and a scholar and a dreamer but not a queen. Her hand shakes where its holding onto him and she pulls back as she notices her anxiety. The dragon king brings her hand to his and holds it kissing her wrist. He’s beyond sweet, soft, kind, beautiful, but she can’t marry him. She can’t be queen. Not only would Sansa kill her but the north would never support him if he allied with her, all he would have would be the wildlings and the wildlings hold only power in numbers and strength. He would be a fool to choose her over Sansa or the Tyrell girl and she knows he’s not a fool. 

“I can’t be your queen.” She tells him and the look on his face, she would rather be stabbed than see it. Its heartbreaking. 

“Why?” He asks and she stands shaking, pacing. She doesn’t know what to do. She’s confused and tired and anxious and the dreams will never stop and she doesn’t know what to do and so she’s crying before she knows what has happened and crumbling to the ground, because she wants to marry him. She’s never wanted to marry anyone but she wants to marry him. Too bad for her he is who he is and she is who she is. It is her own fault really all this pain. 

“Hey, hey…. Its alright.” The dragon king breathes out coming to his knees to sit beside her. “We don’t have to talk about this now, okay? Lets go Rhaegal hasn’t seen you all day I think he misses you.” He tells her and that makes her heart slow. Alright, he will drop it, they won’t talk about it. Good, that’s good. He won’t ask her again she is sure of it. She is until she nods and he’s picking her up in his arms and pressing a kiss to her temple. He walks to the dragons and she looks into Rhaegal’s eyes. His dragons are so intelligent, so well tempered that she adores them. He sets her on the ground so she can lean against Rhaegal like she has done so very often and sits beside her. He holds onto her hand his fingers drawing circles into the back of it and she can’t help but allow him. It’s wrong really. She is sure of it but she adores him. 

“They used to sit on my shoulders you know.” He tells her and her eyes turn to him. “They were the size of my hand now when they hatched four years ago.” He breathes out and she looks at him wide eyed. Its hard to imagine but then she remembers how little Ghost was when they just found her and she understands somewhat.

“Dragons never stop growing right?” She asks him and he nods with a soft smile. “Direwolves do. Ghost, she won’t grow more I don’t think.” She tells him and he nods. 

“You have your own child.” He tells her softly and she looks at him crazed she is no mother. 

“The dragons they are my children, like Ghost is yours.” He tells her and she takes a breath in understanding.

“I don’t really think of Ghost as my child, she is more. She is part of me. I can’t explain it. Would you like to hear a secret?” She asks him and his eyes light up. 

“A Stark secret? Or one of your own?” He asks and she smiles. 

“Both I suppose. We can see through their eyes, when we sleep sometimes we dream as them. If they make a kill I feel it, I’m there.” She tells him and he looks at her puzzled. 

“Aren’t those just dreams?” He asks and she shakes her head. No they aren’t just dreams. 

“Its called skinchanging. I can do it sometimes in the day.” She breathes out and closes her eyes. For some reason she wants to show him. She feels her eyes roll back and then she’s Ghost. Every little thing is so much clearer. Ghost’s vision so much better than her own. She trots forward up the slope and she catches a glimpse of them. The dragon king is shaking her frantically and yelling something she doesn’t quite understand. She walks to them, she doesn’t know how to feel about the dragon king, or Ghost doesn’t. She likes him but is weary too. Something is, they need to be careful his movements, he could break easily and she doesn’t understand what her wolf is telling her. She nuzzles herself, her human and looks at the dragon king. His fingers reach out for her and she allows him to pet her. She will wait for her human to go back to herself. She thinks and lays out upon the ground. These large fire monsters don’t scare her. They are lizards not worth her notice. She thinks ruffling her fur. It doesn’t take long for her to return to herself and Daeron is staring at her terror in his gaze. 

“What?” He stutters out and she laughs. 

“I went in Ghost, she thinks your dragons are just big lizards by the way.” She laughs out and he looks positively aghast. 

“Their dragons.” He replies with a twinge to his tone. 

“She thinks they aren’t worth her time.” She laughs out and he sputters and she smiles at him touching her fingers to his arm. “Your dragons are beautiful your grace, my direwolf is a proud creature.” She tells him and he sighs. He supposes. 

“She has a very odd temperament.” He tells her and she sighs. She knows Ghost is a bit off lately. She hadn’t wanted to leave them there but they belong in the north who is she to take them away. Ghost had agreed as well. 

“She misses her pups.” She tells him and his eyes widen. 

“Pups. Your wolf, I thought you were the same you were part of eachother.” She laughs softly. 

“We are and we aren’t. Greywind was her mate.” When he looks at her in confusion she clarifies. “Greywind was Robbs.” She tells him and she doesn’t know what to make of the expression that passes the dragon kings face. Its not welcoming that is for sure and she almost wants to scoot away but his fingers are threaded through her own not letting her go. 

“I thought you weren’t interested in Robb romantically.” He states iron in his voice that confuses her. 

“Its complicated. Still Ghost is her own being. She could have mated with whoever she just chose Greywind. He was Alpha of the pack it makes sense for her to.” She tells him and that doesn’t seem to placate him. “Her pups are beautiful.” She tells him then with a smile. She is trying to shake his annoyance but it doesn’t seem to work. “There are five of them. They are big now, I had hoped there would be Starks for them but there aren’t I don’t really know what they mean now. They are nearly two years old and I have still to find out. I gave up and named them though.” She tells him and he shakes his head. He seems displeased. “Winter is a she wolf like Ghost almost all white with a grey paw and blue eyes like winter roses. Snow is also like her mother, all white but she has the yellow eyes of her father. Asena is wolf in old tongue. She is truly wild even more so than Arya’s direwolf. She is like Grey Wind with bright yellow eyes. Frost I named on the first real frost. He is a picture of Greywind the exact same shade with his yellow eyes. Warrior I named because he took down a bear at a year old. They are beautiful. They I think of them as my children.” She tells him and he seems to be thinking so deeply she doesn’t know what to do. Should she just leave she wonders? But she can’t leave he has her hand. So she just sits quietly before putting her other hand on his shoulder and turning to him. “Are you alright?” She asks softly and his eyes meet hers quickly and before she understands his lips are on hers and its energy throughout her entire body like she’s come apart and he’s putting her back together again. Its wild and she craves the feeling. She allows him to pull her closer and so she’s almost in his lap. She doesn’t really understand whats going on all she can think about is his body against hers and his skin touching hers. She pulls away finally with a gasp and sits looking at him. His eyes are boring into her in a way that makes her uneasy. What is he looking for she wonders? He’s odd this dragon king, this uncle of hers. She doesn’t understand him. He’s all fire in a way that she has never been and it calls to her like nothing has before. She moves from his lap quickly and stands. She opens her mouth to say something when he reaches for her but no words come out. She needs to get away from him. She needs to think. How Robb would curse her for this. She runs from the dragon king her body confused as her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter? Am I moving to fast? Daeron is really attached to someone he really doesn't even know the name of but I think that is very Dany she is so desperate for love and affection. Visenya on the other hand she's in a real bind with betraying Robb even though she never loved him like he thought and she likes the dragon king she isn't where he is yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyrion:  
His king is pacing across the map room and that is never a good sign. He seems calm however and that is good. Lately his temper had been flaring up every few days and the wrath was quite strong. Still the king was not out of control when he was angry just a little strong willed perhaps, he wasn’t sure of the right words. 

“What is dragonglass?” The king asks suddenly stopping his pacing and Tyrion is surprised. 

“Its what this castle is mostly made out of.” He tells him evenly. 

“So there is a great deal on this island?” He asks and Tyrion shrugs. He doesn’t know how much there is. He knows there is a decent amount in the inner caves. 

“The inner caves are covered in it but as for how much I couldn’t tell you.” He replies and the king frowns. 

“The north wants to mine it.” He tells him and that shocks Tyrion. “Why?” He asks him and he doesn’t have an answer, dragonglass his father always said wasn’t worth the labor and time to mine. 

“I do not know. There is no great value to it.” He tells him. 

“So it would be very little to me if I allowed, her,” He gestures huffing =. “to mine it.” That is a loaded question. He doesn’t know the answer to, it could very well bite them in the ass if they weren’t careful.

“I don’t know you grace.” He tells him and Daeron frowns. 

“She says she needs it. She’s mentioned it twice now. Says it kills the dead men walking. I don’t really understand it but what if she’s right? It doesn’t make sense but I can’t see her lying to me. What if its all true? What if there really is dead men that are somehow alive?” He asks and Tyrion doesn’t know how to answer. 

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t put too much faith in someone who won’t even tell you her name your grace.” He states and the dragon king sighs. 

“I don’t know why she won’t its like she’s afraid. I don’t care what her name is anymore. It doesn’t mean anything I know who she is.” His king breathes out and Tyrion is now concerned. Everytime they talk about the Snow girl it turns from confusion to frustration to awe. It was not a cycle of a man who was thinking of one as an enemy or even as an ally. 

“Do you though?” He asks his king and the man glares at him. Daeron’s one flaw is his complete faith in his views. He thinks he knows people, what they are what they will do and Tyrion, well he isn’t so convinced. 

“I do. She is a good person Tyrion. I want you to tell her she can mine it for the north, that you will arrange for everything she should need.” The dragon king states and Tyrion’s eyes widen. Why would he be doing this? What rational reason could there be? A reason that wasn't because he was entranced by her.

“Are you sure that is wise? After all she did not tell you when she wanted the material.” Tyrion states back to him and the dragon king arches a brow. 

“I didn’t ask for you to question me Tyrion.” His king states and Tyrion sighs. He wonders if his kings mind is as clear as it once was. He is beginning to think the girl has started to influence him. This is not the first odd order he has been given. Another had been to stop the blockade of kingslanding, so the people wouldn’t starve. That had to of been the girl the dragon king had never before had issue with a siege. He wasn’t sure if this was a good development. He liked that the king was getting close to a woman at least but not this woman. They needed an alliance and she was a bastard wither or not she tells them differently. He needed a good woman. A Lenora Velyaron or Margaery Tyrell or even little Myrcella. Ones that manipulations would be obvious. One that wouldn’t hold him under some sort of irrational spell. One he could control, because no one would control the Snow girl that much was obvious and where Varys liked it about her and he respected it, it worried him. Give an uncontrollable one too much power and the scale moves. 

“I wanted to ask the Tyrell’s to come treat with us your grace.” He states and Daeron looks at him confused. 

“I thought you said we could not trust them on the island.” He replies. 

“We can’t but we don’t have much choice, we need them as allies.” He tells the king and so the king nods. 

“If you think it wise then go ahead.” He tells him and inside Tyrion is smiling. He enjoys when his king puts faith in him.


	9. Chapter 9

Visenya:  
Watching Margaery Tyrell fawn over the dragon king was not something she wanted to watch. The fact that it was so obvious Tyrion was trying to throw them together was another thing she was just completely oven the moon about. She wasn’t stupid. She knew that him asking to marry her probably mad his advisors go into a panic but it was a little much. She was right here. She watched as Margaery leaned over her chair and laid her hand on his arm. The dragon king wasn’t looking to her either, something that she found rather annoying. Instead he was speaking to the lord of Highgarden’s son. Something odd welled up inside her something that made Ghost growl towards the rose girl and the dragon kings eyes finally found hers. She huffed turning away from him. Ghost could do what she wanted it had nothing to do with her. She looked back and watched as the rose girl whispered something in his ear and he turned his attention to her. She had, had enough really. This wasn’t dinner it was a set up and she had no part in it. She stood and she felt all eyes on her as her chair scraped the floor. She felt horrible and almost like crying, what was with her these days the only thing that had ever been able to make her truly cry was losing Robb but now tears were close to her vision. She didn’t look around the room just walked briskly out the door. She turned waiting for Ghost outside the door and watched as her loyal friend padded forward towards the dragon king. She allowed him to pet her head and then bared her teeth at the Lady Margaery. She could sense the girls fear and she smiled. It was short lived however when the dragon kings gaze caught hers disapprovingly. Well he can disapprove all he wants why should she care. 

The dragon king was busy the next few days and she had to remind herself that she didn’t care one bit. It didn’t bother her that he had no time for her but could make it for Lady Margaery. It shouldn’t bother her. He is her uncle, and she had refused him. He could flirt with whoever he wished. She huffed inwardly her arms crossing her head thudding back into Rhaegal’s scales. Ghost glaring in the direction of the castle. She closed her eyes for a moment and willed her breath back to normal. Huffing she spoke. 

“You know your father is a right bastard don’t you Rhae?” She ground out angrily and the dragon huffed back at her, she could feel its warm breath blowing on her skin. She should be more conscious of how she uses that word but she learned long ago that it didn't matter, it didn't define her so why not use it. “I should just climb onto your back and ride you and see what he thinks then that self-satisfied, no good king of yours. Your king certainly not mine. Robb was the only king I’ll ever serve. He ignores me, Me!” She huffs out annoyed and the dragon seems to be laughing at her now. “Its not funny. Your father is Ahhhh!” She screams angry and she can almost hear the laughter of the dragon. 

“What am I?” A voice calls on the wind and her eyes open wide. She knows that voice and she gulps. Standing just a few feet away is the dragon king. He steps closer and then stops crouching down to her. His fingers reach out for her cheek and she knows he’s laughing inside not angry and she wants to scream at him. She doesn’t know why she just does. She moves her head away from him not allowing him to get ahold of her but he manages it anyhow and she huffs. How she loathes him right now, for no reason at all really and it makes little sense. She’s never been irrational before and yes she’s very emotional and often get side railed by those emotions but still. Oh how she wants to scream at him. How could he ignore her, she doesn’t understand it. She knows she isn’t important but she thought that perhaps he might be different think her worthy of his company. She knows shes not but still it burns her that he is aware of it too. “Are you angry with me?” He asks and she huffs puffing out air his way. She’s not angry. Not at all why would she be angry there’s no reason. The dragon king laughs, laughs and her eyes flash his way. He might be the dragon king but she has fire too. He looks at her quieting. “Alright. Why are you angry?” He asks and she rolls her eyes. She’s not angry. 

“I’m not angry.” She tells him flatly and its true honestly she’s more hurt than anything. 

“I thought you couldn’t lie to me.” He tells her his eyes boring into her and she clenches her teeth. 

“I can’t.” Slips out between her clenched teeth and the king raises a brow.

“Alright.” He breathes out and then he’s coming forward connecting his lips to hers and how she wants to push him to scream at him. How dare he after ignoring her for five days. Who does he think he is. Her hands push at his chest but he just draws himself closer, her mouth opens to scream at him but he takes the chance to taste her his tongue reaching into her mouth. Fury burns inside her but she’s at peace. His lips on hers are like a balm to her wound. Finally he pulls away from her with a hum. But his face stays inches away from hers. Anger burns up inside her at his action as soon as his lips leave hers and her hand flies out to slap him but the dragon king catches it instead. “You’ll never hit me.” He states calmly but low and threatening and she understands. Guilt and sadness wells inside her. How could she almost do that to him? She knows his past knows how he feels about violence. Her face lowers in shame and she feels the dragon king sigh. His fingers tangling into her hair bringing her face to his chest. 

“Forgive me.” She breathes out sadly and the dragon king sighs once more pulling her head away from him and looking into her eyes. 

“No, its I who need to be forgiven. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy. I…” He starts but it trails off to nothing. 

“Its fine your grace. It is understandable for a king to be busy.” She tells him and his eyes look sadly into hers.

“I should have made time for you.” He whispers to her and she shrugs. 

“Why bother. The Reach is more important than the north.” She tells him nodding in understanding and the king looks to her frustrated. 

“Nothing is more important than you.” He tells her softly and she can’t help but laugh. 

“Your grace, almost everything is more important than I am.” She tells him laughter on her tongue. He looks angry and she doesn’t want to hear whatever he is going to say so she stands falling from his grip and turns away from him walking to the side of the cliff. “When will you marry Lady Margaery?” She asks and she hears a choking sound behind her so she turns. The dragon king is still crouched down beside Rhaegal looking at her with disbelief. 

“I’m not marrying Lady Margaery.” He states with his own huff standing and walking to her. 

“Oh? My mistake then it certainly looked like you were.” She tells him arching a brow before turning to look at the cliffs. The king snorts behind her and she hates him for it. How could he make fun of her, she’s being serious hes the one acting all. She feels arms circle her and a chin hit her shoulder. Its warm being in his arms and she almost sighs. 

“Are you jealous?” He asks and she wants to rip out of his arms and face him but he’s holding too tightly. How dare he. How could he imply that? She isn’t jealous. She just noticed, and it was unsettling is all. 

“No, I don’t care who you flirt with your grace, why should I?” She tells him contempt in her tone. He snorts and presses a kiss to her neck. 

“You know why you should, the same reason you do.” He tells her and she is at her last length when he turns her and grabs her chin connecting their lips once more. She’s gotten used to his kisses. Their soft and sweet and make her body hum with energy. Truly she loves how she feels when he touches her. He pulls away pressing a kiss to her forehead and tucking her head under his. This is not what she wants. She wants to yell at him. Stupid dragon king. Stupid uncle of hers always saying stupid things always kissing her. What a stupid man. But he doesn’t know he’s her uncle repeats in her mind and she gulps hard. She should tell him she knows she should. But she’s afraid. What if he doesn’t believe her? What if he does, then it would be real and all this, all these touches they would stop and she doesn’t know if she could take that. 

“You should try riding Rhaegal you know.” He tells her softly and she freezes. He is giving her permission to ride his child? How much does he trust her? A sick feeling wells up inside her. She shouldn’t be given this much trust. She shouldn’t be looked at the way he does her. She is so very guilty. 

“Come.” He tells her looking down taking her hand in his and walking to Rhaegal. He speaks a language she doesn’t understand but its beautiful and she looks in awe of him as the dragon presses his snout into his hand. “He will let you ride him I think.” He tells her looking at her with open unguarded eyes. She stares at him wide eyed. He can’t be serious. He doesn’t know she is a Targaryen; how could he allow this.

“You said you wanted to earlier.” He states pulling her closer to Rhaegal’s wing and pushing her forward. She looks back at him and she is sure fear is in her eyes but he looks so calm. She doesn’t understand how. Visenya takes a deep breath and steps forward climbing onto the dragon’s back like she’s seen the dragon king do. She sits between the spikes on the dragon’s neck and she feels power, and heat and something wild inside her. Ghost is looking at her with wide betrayed eyes and she knows she will have to explain later. She looks to the dragon king and he’s smiling. He says a word in the fluid language and suddenly she is shooting off the ground into the sky. She holds on to the spikes for dear life but its hard and terror takes over her for a moment before she feels free and like she belongs. Its cold in the air but so wild and she watches as Daeron and Rhaell fly close to her. Is that a tear she sees in his eye? She doesn’t know but this, this is amazing. 

When the sun is setting they finally descend and the dragon king helps her from Rhaegal’s back. He doesn’t let her down however he spins her around and laughs. His fingers thread in her hair bringing her lips to him softly, calmly, full of joy before he looks back at her cupping her cheeks. 

“Who are you?” He asks and she shakes her head. It doesn’t deter him however and he just shakes his head back. 

“You know, I don’t even care anymore I just want to be able to call you something.” He tells her with a laugh and she smiles at him but says nothing. 

“Alright. You’ll be my lady then, my love, my queen.” He tells her and her heart falters. She should say something she shouldn’t agree to this it isn’t right and it makes no sense and he doesn’t really know what he is saying. He cannot love her, everyone who loves her dies, leaves her. But she can’t speak she can’t do anything but stare at him with wide hopeful eyes because oh how she wishes she could be that to him. Be with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyrion:  
The queen of thorns comes rushing into his solar and he knows, he just knows all hell is about to break loose. The lady glares at him slamming the door and he sighs. She walks forward her cane tapping on the floor and he dreads her speaking. 

“You didn’t tell me your king had eyes for another.” She tells him and Tyrion sighs. 

“Our king has eyes for no one.” He replies and honestly he really hopes he’s right it just doesn’t do for his king to be in love with a Snow. But then again that is just his luck really. 

“Your king, my king has yet to be decided.” The Tyrell woman states sitting down with a huff. 

“You know you have to bow to him, there is no other choice at this point.” He tells her and she glares at him. “You can’t go back to the Lannisters, you can’t suddenly become part of the north.” He tells her and the woman sighs. 

“He has not asked my granddaughter to marry him. That was our agreement.” She tells him flatly and he knows but there are complications in this. 

“You know he knows nothing of our agreements. Besides he needs more time to get to know her. She is the only viable candidate.” He tells the queen of thorns and the woman arches a brow. 

“You mean the dark haired bastard who can ride a dragon isn’t in the running?” She states and Tyrion stutters. 

“Ride… a drag…gon?” He asks and the woman nods. 

“Yes. The girl was riding a dragon today and they looked quite cozy.” She tells him and he doesn’t know what to think. Could he be right about this?

“By herself?” He asks and the Tyrell nods. 

“Yes the great green beast.” She responds and Tyrion can’t breathe. It must be true then. Well it would make some sense the attraction there she would be his only family. He can’t see Daeron letting that go, no he wouldn’t allow anyone to have her then but him. Or would he, he’s dead set that he cannot have children. Perhaps….. He can’t think of it, his king would wring his neck. 

“I was unaware he allowed her to ride Rhaegal. But I wouldn’t be alarmed. It is only dragon riding.” He tells her trying to salvage this alliance. 

“They were kissing.” She tells him and well that is new. He wasn’t aware but Vary’s comment at dinner last night made a lot more sense. But Varys liked the Snow girl where he was not convinced. 

“I, Margaery is the most rational choice for queen.” He tells her and the queen of thorns huffs. 

“You know that, I know that but your king apparently does not.” She storms about waving her hands. 

“I will speak with him.” He tells her and she glares at him. 

“See that you do. Margaery will be queen or perhaps the Reach will just remain neutral.” She tells him and he sighs. 

“Its too late to do that and you know it.” He states and the woman deflates. 

“I know. Your brother marches to Highgarden as we speak.” She tells him and this is important. 

“What?” He asks worriedly and the woman starts to speak. His king will not be pleased. But this will make the Reach theirs no matter if their daughter is queen or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Daeron:  
“What is it?” She asks worried as he walks into her solar. He had to leave at once but he had to speak to her before he went. Had to see her, Tyrion was right what if an arrow did meet him. What would happen? It would go to her is what. He has a carefully stashed letter with Grey Worm. They will honor it. She is the only one who can control his dragons. The only one he would trust them with and how Tyrion would rage it doesn’t matter. 

“I have to leave.” He tells her walking to her and holding her hands in his. 

“What? Why?” She asks and he sighs. Tyrion made him promise not to tell her.

“I won’t be gone long. I promise.” He tells her his hands bringing hers to his lips. 

“Something is wrong isn’t it?” She tells him more than asks and he gulps. Yes she is intelligent this woman he loves. 

“It’s fine don’t worry.” He tells her and honestly it is worrying but he doesn’t want her worked up. It wouldn’t be good for her, he knows how strong she is but women, well they needed calm. 

“Your going to battle aren’t you.” She states and he feels her voice waver. She does worry for him. Perhaps she does love him as well. She hasn’t spoken the words but he, he has. He wants her to know how much he adores her. 

“Yes.” He breathes out and the girl before him reaches out to the table and sits slowly. He bends down kneeling beside her looking into her eyes his hands still holding hers. “Don’t worry love, I’ll be fine.” He tells her and how he longs to hear her lips make the same sound but he knows they wont and it bites into his soul. 

“You don’t know that.” She replies and he smiles at her. 

“I’m not going anywhere without you, not even to the afterlife.” He tells her and she huffs. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep your grace.” She states her hands pulling from his. She is wild and sassy his queen. He must remember to set a time for their wedding. She will be a beautiful bride and he doesn’t care if the north won’t accept it. They will die if they don’t, he will rip the stark-tully woman apart if she threatens his queen. His fingers slip over her cheek and he holds it in his hands. 

“I will be fine.” He tells her and she sighs softly but nods all the same. 

“Ghost should go with you, he can protect your back while you fight. Grey Wind did so for Robb, he saved his life loads of times.” She tells him and there it is again. Robb always Robb but at least she cares for him. Enough to send what she believes to be part of herself with him. He smiles at her softly. 

“I won’t need my back protected.” He tells her and she looks at him in anger. 

“Everyone needs protection don’t be stupid youll get yourself killed you’re a wonderful fighter but….” She keeps rambling so he has to stop her. His lips meet hers and everything inside him aligns. She ignites the fire within him. His lips move over hers over and over and he feels her fingers clench into his tunic and sighs into him. Every sound she makes eggs him on and his fingers move to tangle in her locks. How he wants her. How he can hardly wait to have her in his bed. His body is wild his other hand moving from her hip to right below her breast his thumbs scraping along the underside of her breasts. How he longs to hold them. How he longs for her in general. He has to rip himself away or he will never leave. His eyes stay closed a moment before he opens them and what he sees almost has him pressing his lips to hers once more. Her lips are red and raw and her eyes dark looking wildly into his. 

“Ghost should be with you. I won’t be on the field. I’ll be on Rhaell.” He tells her and her mouth shapes an O.

“Your taking the dragons?” She asks and he smiles at her.

“I’m the dragon king.” He tells her and her face falls slightly he knows what she really wants to know. “Rhaegal will stay here with you and guard the island.” He tells her and her eyes brighten before he sees something dark flash in her eyes. 

“Your going to burn them.” She whispers out softly and he gulps, yes. If he is honest yes, he will. This is war it is how it is fought in his world. 

“I am the dragon king.” He tells her and she looks at him something conflicted in her eyes. “Is it so much worse to burn them than to slit their throats?” He asks her and her brows furrow. 

“I don’t know. Battle is….” Her voice cuts out and he looks at her curiously. He eyes are haunted like only one who has seen the field can be. What had she done. 

“You’ve fought haven’t you.” He breathes out his hands taking hers back into his own. 

“Twice.” She tells him her voice soft and battered. 

“I’m sorry.” He tells her just as soft. 

“Please be careful.” She tells him looking deeply into his eyes. He watches the fear flash through them and he wonders if she maybe does truly love him. He knows she cares for him but love, that he doesn’t know her body though the fear she sees in his regard. It makes him feel warm. He presses another kiss to her lips softly pressing his forehead to hers. He takes a deep breath and presses a kiss to her crown before standing and heading to the door. He’s almost there when she calls to him. 

“Your grace.” She calls standing when he turns to her. “I….” She is lost for words but he understands her he does.

Daeron:  
Its not that he is afraid its odd. He is, but not really of dying. He just doesn’t want to leave her. He knows it doesn’t make sense but he is. He doesn’t want to leave her. He hasn’t ever been really excited for the next part of his life he has always just lived to like. Just keep going and see what happens. But this girl, his queen, he wants to see what will happen. He wants to know. He doesn’t fully understand what he is feeling but as he climbs onto Rhaell she is all he can think of. 

He watches as the Dolthraki ride out under him. They are a sea of hooves. There is nothing truly, well except his dragons, then his people. His people the first people to truly respect him, to truly accept him. He can almost smell the fear as Rhaell comes into view of the Lannister army. They thought he wouldn’t know, that he wouldn’t stop them, no they cannot have the Reach it is his. It is where he will put his Dolthraki after the treasonous Reach lords are taken care of, or perhaps he will give them the Westerlands. Tyrion would just adore that. He yells to Rhaell and she burns a hole through the Lannister defense so his people can burst through. Then, its chaos. Watching from where he is, its almost heartbreaking. The Lannisters stand no chance. And he feels for the men. He has no quarrel with them and they don’t have to burn. Its terrible. If they were born in a different section of Westeros, they wouldn’t have to die but such is war, such is the world. He burns the escape route, he burns through men, archers they set on him and his heart thuds in his chest. Tyrion’s words burn in his mind. “Just one stray arrow.” He burns them all, every man with a bow. 

He burns through men and he thinks of how disgusted his queen would be. He doesn’t have a choice though. This is how he wins this is how he prevents more of his people dying. She should surely understand that. His queen. He calls her that but shes not, not yet he must make her agree to marry him, or didn’t she already. She didn’t stop him when he called her such. All he must do is set a date. His mind wanders dangerously for a second and he shakes his head. He cannot allow such distractions. A large arrow zigs past him and his eyes widen. That wasn’t an arrow that was something else. Something dangerous. Its not him in control now. Rhaell is angry, furious someone would dare try and hurt her and so it is she who flies down and blows fire onto the contraption that the Lannisters had come up with. Not before another arrow catches the side of her wing however and she lands licking at her wing. He climbs off her and looks her wing over. Something on the back of his neck stands up and he turns. There coming straight at him is a knight. A foolish knight. Alright he thinks, if the man must. He will meet him. He promised his queen he would come back to her, his queen. That’s what she was. His queen. He unsheathes his sword and points it at the knight. But the meet never comes. Rhaell’s head moves round and she breathes out a breath towards the knight. Then it is done and while he knows ash is covering his hands and face, he has won. There is only relief he feels, now he can get back to his home, to Dragonstone and back to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Visenya:  
She runs to the cliff as soon as she hears his dragon screech. He is pulling himself off Rhaell when she reaches the top. She’s breathing heavy and it really isn’t proper for her to greet him as such. Especially dressed like she is but she couldn’t help it. His eyes widen when they meet her form. She smiles at him and pulls her hair back out of her face where it has fallen from her braid. The dragon king steps forward towards her and she curtsy. 

“Your grace, your back.” She states softly and he frowns. 

“I told you to call me Daeron.” He tells her and she smiles. She knows he did but its not proper. The dragon king doesn’t seem to care much for proper either way though. 

“You’ve been gone a few days.” She tells him and he smiles with a cough. 

“Yes. I have.” He chuckles out and she doesn’t know what to say next. He is confusing to her. His face softens then and he smiles. “I’ve missed you.” He breathes out and she can’t help but blush. Its pretty obvious from her behavior that she’s missed him. 

“It has been very empty without you.” She tells him honestly and there is a twinkle in the dragon king’s eyes. 

“Oh it has?” He asks playfully stepping closer to her, inches from her form. 

“yes.” She replies and it sounds breathy even to her. He hums before bending down and connecting their lips. She moans into him. She has missed him, missed this. He’s got soot on him but she doesn’t care. She presses herself into him. She wants closer. His arm wraps around her back and holds her to him and she sighs. His lips leave her and she blushes at the mew that leaves her. Daeron just smiles and rubs his nose against hers. He’s affectionate like that in an adorable way, not unlike a cat and she wonders if perhaps he is a cat and not a dragon. But then she sees Rhaell take off into the sky and she knows without a doubt that he is pure dragon. Her body doesn’t want to leave his and she grips onto his tunic. Daeron’s fingers thread through her hair softly and he holds her face in his free hand. He kisses her again and she is drowning feeling his lips move against hers. He bites at her lip and she gasps opening her mouth slightly. He doesn’t hesitate and takes the opportunity to taste her his tongue reaching into her mouth battling against her own. Her mind is consumed with him then and she cannot breathe. He pulls away reluctantly panting and she stares into his eyes. He’s happy right now and she is glad. She wants him to be happy. He so rarely is. He pulls his face from hers then and looks at her. 

“I’ve got to go. Tyrion will want to be hearing what happened.” He tells her and she nods. She understands she shouldn’t be taking up his time. A blush takes over her face and she apologizes. 

“Forgive me I shouldn’t have ran up here. I know your busy.” She tells him and he shakes his head. 

“Don’t apologize, I’m glad for it. I’m glad you missed me.” He tells her and she blushes harder. He laughs at her stroking her cheek for a few moments before stepping back. 

“Will you feast with me tonight?” He asks her and she nods. 

“Of course, I always do.” She tells him with a smile. 

“No, just me. In my rooms perhaps?” He asks her and she falters. She isn’t sure if that’s proper. 

“I don’t know if that is proper your grace.” She states and he pales. 

“I… we can feast elsewhere. I..” He stammers and she wants to laugh. He never fumbles with words. It wouldn’t be so bad to go to his rooms. It isn’t like there will be a scandal and they are family. 

“Its alright. I’ll go” She tells him and she isn’t sure if she will regret this or not but his face lights up and he presses a kiss to her crown.

“Okay good. I…I’ll send someone for you.” He tells her and she smiles at him. He’s adorable when he is flustered and even though she isn’t sure why he is so she does enjoy seeing him so happy. 

She spends the rest of her day training. She can feel him watching from the balcony and fights the urge to looks up at him. She fights to remain focused. When nightfall is near she returns to the castle entering her chambers and bathing. She doesn’t know what she should wear to feast individually with a king but settles upon one of her nicer dresses. It’s black with red running through it. A new style she has just come to favor. It will make Daeron smile. He likes her in this color scheme she knows he does. The unsullied who knocks on her door and leads her to his chambers is stoic and it makes her wring her hands. Standing outside the door waiting to enter she is suddenly overcome with nerves. Maybe she shouldn’t do this. It is completely improper for her to be alone with him. She really should not, she’s stepping away from the door when it opens and she turns to find his eyes running down her form. The focus in his gaze makes her shiver. The dragon king moves to the side and motions for her to enter. She isn’t sure if she should but he’s asking and he is terribly sweet so she does as he bids. His room is different than what she thought. It’s simple and somewhat charming. Different from the uncomfortable gaudy room he has put her in. She prefers his style much more. There’s plates of different food on a table in the middle of the room and she supposes she should sit there but she just waits for him. He steps beside her and his fingers trace her back as he brushes past her. It’s the smallest touch not even on her skin and she can’t help the rush she feels. He sits at the table and motions for her to do the same. She moves slowly as if in a trace and she knows why. She knows he spells her every moment she is near him. 

“How was your training?” He asks her and she smiles, she knew he was watching. 

“It went well your grace. I find I will be sore tomorrow, your unsullied are magnificent warriors.” She tells him and he nods with a smile. “I enjoyed practicing with them greatly. I hope they will humor me again sometime.” She tells him and he looks to her contemplative. 

“Just ask when and I will arrange it.” He tells her and she blushes he can’t do that.

“I couldn’t I am sure they are busy.” She tells him and he shrugs. 

“They are men bred for war sparring with you is no matter.” He tells her and still she feels guilty but she knows better than to argue with him so she remains silent. He doesn’t seem to like her silence and reaches out to her cheek brushing his thumb across it. 

“Your quiet tonight.” He states and she blushes again. How can she not be? It is unnerving being alone with him like this. In his rooms. She can see the bed in the other room and it makes her pulse race in a way it really shouldn’t. It makes her heart beat in a way it really shouldn’t. It makes her feel like she can’t breathe. The idea of it, of him so terrifying but so good. 

Daeron:  
She is quiet and her face keeps flushing in a way that showcases her uncomforted feeling. His pulse quickens has he done something? She hasn’t even touched the fruit he made sure to plate in front of her. His fingers reach out instinctively to brush her cheek. 

“Your quiet tonight.” He states and she reddens again and he’s confused. 

Her eyes dart about the room and settle for a second behind him. He frowns. What is behind him? He turns and sees nothing, just the door to his sleeping quarters and a glimpse of his bed. There is nothing. He thinks oddly, she is behaving so oddly. Flushing and looking at, oh. Oh. He thinks his heart beat rising slightly. She’s nervous because they are alone and she, she thinks he has asked her here to take her to bed. She thinks that and she’s here still. Does that mean she would allow him? He almost chokes at the idea and pulls his hand from her face as if burned. Would she allow him this? He has spent nights wondering, wishing to have her in his bed. His entire being is burning. He has to smother his rising heat and gulp to restrain himself. 

“I asked you to dine with me here because I wanted to be alone with you. I don’t want Tyrion butting in and cause you argue.” He tells her and she relaxes slightly but her eyes still dart quickly behind him and he looks at her really looks at her. Her pupils are dilated and she is flushed. She wants him to take her to bed. She wants him. His eyes widen at the realization and he coughs. He scoots his chair closer to her so he is within leaning distance just looks at her. 

He hesitates when he leans forward. He doesn’t want her to think him dishonorable. If he takes her now he will marry her, he will. He surges forward and connects their lips. She jumps startled at his movement her body tightening. No, he will not have that. He guides her with his hands pulling his lips back from hers. She stares at him but allows him to get her to her feet and guide her over so she stands between him and the table. He can hear her heart beating wild and for some reason it makes his body hum. He pulls her to him forcing her to sit upon his lap. Her legs fall on either side of his and she blushes an awful color but he doesn’t care. All he wants is her. His lips meet hers again and she sinks into him her body surrendering to his her chest pressing against his own. He is consuming her and its not enough he needs more. He craves her, adores her. He knows he loves her. His fingers thread through her hair and she gasps as he yanks her head back and exposes her neck to his lips. He kisses along her pale skin but the feeling rises in him too quickly and he sinks his teeth into her. She cries out startled and tries to stand but his hands on her wont allow her to leave him. He wont ever allow her to leave him. Not now, not anymore. She will be his and she will stand beside him as he takes his throne, as he makes this world a better place. 

“Daeron.” She breathes out as he nibbles upon her neck and he curses silently. “Daeron?” She states again this one a question. He kisses her to silence her. He doesn’t know how she will react to the next thing he is going to do. His fingers tear at the front laces of her dress and he hears her breath hitch. She’s looking at him with such wide trusting eyes and he has to ask her. 

“Have you ever been with a man?” He questions his nose brushing across hers as her eyes widen and she chokes out an answer. 

“What? I… no… I” Comes forth from her lips and his body shivers at the thought. 

“Good.” He whispers into her jaw and he feels her tense question. “You’ll be mine then.” He tells her his fingers pulling her dress down her shoulder exposing her body to him. 

He expects to be caught breathless when he sees her but not in the way he is. He feels his eyes widen at her exposed flesh and the questions in his head shoot forth rapid fire. How, what? He reaches out and traces the lines of scarred flesh and the girl before him looks down at herself. Her eyes go wide and she covers her chest and belly where the scars lie. Her breathing comes in fast and she looks terrified. He doesn’t understand why she would be scared of this? Is she afraid of his reaction? Her hands pull at her dress gathering the material over her shoulders and Daeron tries to stop her hands. Its fine. He still wants her but she isn’t having it.

“Its okay.” He breathes out up the girl is looking down and pulling away from him. His fingers dig into her hips to keep her there but she cries out and pulls farther until he is forced to let her go and so she runs from the room not looking back at him. 

His fingers thread through his hair. He has messed up. He shouldn’t have been so forward with her, not even though he plans on marrying her. He should have been more reserved. Now she must think he asked her there so he could have her which was not his intention. And those scars. No one could survive those scars. How had she gotten them? He knows she’s a warrior but those on her chest were not ordinary wounds. Not something he would normally see from a battle. Those were premeditated. Someone tried, is it tried, to kill her. Or did kill her. He doesn’t understand how she is alive and it just makes him more and more worried about her, scared for her. He needs to know more about her. He needs to know her name. He needs to understand her and what has happened to her. It reminds him of how easy it would be for someone to take her from him. He will have his unsullied watch her from now on. He doesn’t care who she is, just that she will stay with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Visenya:  
Her mind hasn’t stopped going rapid fire since Daeron saw her scars. Since he saw her. Seeing her seemed to be the lesser of the two. Yes it was horribly inappropriate, considering who she was even more so. But it had felt so right, at least until he had saw them and then her heart had stuttered. She didn’t want him to see them. To know about them. It was the worst thing to her. The worst reality and she didn’t want him to know. Why she isn’t sure, she just. Its so odd, sometimes she wonders if she didn’t come back wrong, perhaps that’s why she is so drawn to him. Her mind races as her fingers card through Ghost’s fur looking out at the sea. She didn’t go to break her fast. She couldn’t, she couldn’t face him. She knows she’s wanton when it comes to him and that is embarrassing enough but the proof of her failure of her flaws for him to see. She doesn’t know what to do with that. 

She knows he’s there before he speaks. She can feel him the way the air hums with heat and energy. She can’t look at him though cant see the disgust that must be in his eyes. She is no better than a wright. No better than a dead man walking because that’s what she was, her heart just happens to beat. 

“You didn’t come to breakfast.” He states accusingly and she nods. She knows she was the one who chose not to.   
“Are you trying to avoid me.” He asks and she rolls her eyes. 

“I was trying, and failing obviously.” She sighs out and she can almost feel his soft smile. 

“How did you get those scars?” He asks and she takes a deep breath. She knew this was going to happen. She had been trying to prepare herself but as she turns and looks at him it is still hard. 

“I let the Wildlings through the wall. Took control of Castle Black with a group of them in order to do so. The black brothers didn’t like that much.” She tells him and his eyes look at her full of understanding. 

“So they stabbed you and you are alive how?” He asks and she sighs again looking down. 

“Not exactly. The men of the nights watch they made some of the marks but Ollie, a boy I saved from a Wildling raid he blamed us, me for his parents death. He’s the one who killed me, a knife to the heart.” She states a tear running down her cheek. Her fingers reaching up and rubbing her pained mark. She looks up at him. “He was only nine. I loved that boy.” She tells him sadly with a sob and the dragon king is looking at her with horror in his eyes. His fingers reach out for her but she backs away she doesn’t want to be touched right now. “My friends, they killed them but the Wildlings don’t kill children. They don’t believe in it no matter what children are sacred and I am glad I would have been horrified to wake and find Ollie dead. The red witch brought me back to life, said I was the prince that was promised or something that made no sense and that the red god wasn’t done with me yet. I don’t know but I know I’m no better than a wright.” She tells him finally looking into his eyes and they aren’t filled with the disgust she expected to see there. No he looks pained and there are tears in her eyes and she hates how almost every moment she spends with him makes her emotional in some way. If she isn’t crying her heart is singing with happiness. The dragon king doesn’t say anything and its good. She doesn’t want him to say anything. She doesn’t want him to do anything. She doesn’t even want to see him, to look at him. She can’t stand him knowing. To know she isn’t right, isn’t supposed to be here, to know she came back wrong, shouldn’t have come back at all. She is quiet thinking for awhile when the dragon king speaks.

“I don’t know what a wright is but I doubt you are the same.” He tells her softly and she snorts. What would he know. 

“They are the dead, the walking dead.” She tells him and that is what she is. The only time she has ever actually felt truly alive since she came back from death is with him. Otherwise its just stepping forward because what choice does she have. She almost hates that he makes her feel alive. 

“Your alive, I can feel your heart beat.” He tells her stepping closer reaching out for her placing his hand over her heart. She knows she is alive that’s what she hates so much. 

“I shouldn’t be alive, I wish I wasn’t.” She tells him and she feels his sharp intake of breath in front of her but she can’t look at him. The world couldn’t even let her rest. After all she has tried to do for it. At least Robb didn’t have to hear the news that she had died. No she had, had to hear it after she woke, Arya gone, Robb dead. How she had kept moving she knows not. Her whole family save Rickon gone. That is how she kept going. She kept fighting for her little baby brother, cousin. She looks up at her father’s brother and his eyes are so pained so sad. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” He breathes out and she sighs. Yes, she is too when she thinks on it. She is glad she was able to meet him at least. Even if he makes living so much more complicated and confusing. 

“You make living a lot more confusing.” She tells him and he cocks his head. “I actually feel alive.” She breathes out and he looks at her sadly. 

“And that’s so bad?” He asks and she sighs. She doesn’t know if it is bad or not. She just knows she needs to think. Needs to be alone. She needs time. Her emotions around him aren’t rational. 

“I’ve got to help them mine the dragonglass, thank you for giving us ships to transport it back to the north.” She speaks instead of answering his question. The dragon king doesn’t say anything. She can just feel him boring holes into her back.


	14. Chapter 14

Daeron:  
He looks to the empty seat down the table. She’s gone again and its not as if he can’t blame her. He wouldn’t want to watch a creature fawn over her either. If Margaery Tyrell touches him one more time he might explode. But of course he feels her slim fingers course over his arm and he wants to be sick. Rhaegal’s rider is still avoiding him and he hates it. He should be punished, for how he imposed upon her, for how he allows the Tyrell to fawn over him. But what is he to do? Grey Worm tells him of what she does, just overseas the mining of the dragonglass during the day and screams into the night allowing that rat of a man into her rooms to calm her it seemed. The whole thought of him alone with her, it made him sick. If anyone should console her it should be him. But that would mean her talking to him and well that was hard. It had been a week and he was feeling withdrawal from her. His body craved to touch her, every glimpse of her had his heart stuttering. It was a problem he knew but what is he to do? 

He stands from the table abruptly and leaves the room without saying a word. No one there is he required to speak to. The Tyrells have no choice but to support him now. With what he has done for their house, they would be dishonored to not do so. He paces in his solar and isn’t surprised when Tyrion stumbles in behind him. 

“What are you doing?” His hand asks and he really isn’t in any mood to talk to him. He knows Tyrion has no love for the woman he adores. 

“Pacing.” He replies and Tyrion sighs. 

“You can’t just leave like that.” His friend, he really is his friend says and he doesn’t want to have this conversation but now that they are. 

“Obviously I can.” He responds and Tyrion sighs. 

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should. Your father did as he….” His hand starts but he cuts him off. 

“I am not in the mood for your lectures Tyrion what is it you want?” He asks annoyed and the dwarf sputters. 

“Fine, why haven’t you asked Margaery Tyrell to marry you.” His hand asks and Daeron want to wring his neck. 

“Because I don’t want to marry Margaery Tyrell.” He states strongly and he feels Tyrion huff in annoyance. 

“She is a perfect candidate. She meets all the requirements for a good queen and it will foster a healthy relationship with the Reach.” He states and Daeron nods he knows this but he doesn’t want Margaery Tyrell and he doesn’t need to marry for an alliance not at the moment, not with three dragons. 

“I’m not going to marry Margaery Tyrell or any other woman you throw at me Tyrion.” He replies and hears his hand getting himself worked up. “In fact if you could get her to leave I would appreciate it. If she touches me one more time I might have Rhaell burn her alive.” He states looking at Tyrion who throws his hands up in the air. 

“You cant be serious.” His friend states and Daeron starts to get a bad taste in his mouth. Why was Tyrion so dead set on the Tyrell girl. 

“I am. Why are you so set on the Tyrell girl? What did you do?” He asks stepping closer to his friend. He looks to Missandei. His friend has been rather quiet through his entire dealings lately and he knows its because of things to do with Grey Worm but even she is looking at him with weary eyes and he nods his head to her watching as she leaves the room. “I swear Tyrion if you have done something behind my back you will not like the consequences.” He tells him and Tyrion sputters. 

“Its my job to help you win your crown however I can.” His friend replies and Daeron feels his blood boil. Missandei walks in with Varys following after her and there, he will have the right of it. 

“Lord Varys. I need to know what Tyrion here has been up to with the Tyrell’s. Why is he so dead set on making Margaery Tyrell my queen?” He asks the man and the lord looks at Tyrion concerned for a moment before speaking and that is how he knows something is afloat. 

“I believe Tyrion promised your hand to them in order to get them to come to the island.” He responds and Rhaell screeches from outside and Tyrion flinches. 

“You did what?” He screeches himself. 

“We needed them as allies.” Tyrion states and Daeron wants to scream. Is he honor bound to honor this promise? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know anything. He would rather die alone than have Margaery Tyrell beside him. Just the thought makes him ill. He nods to Missandei once more and she leaves the room coming back with Grey Worm. 

“Lord Tyrion is to stay in his rooms. He will have no visitors save me and Missandei.” He tells the leader of his unsullied who bows to him. 

“You cant be serious your grace.” Tyrion stutters out and oh he is completely serious. 

“Get out.” He orders iron in his voice. He doesn’t even watch as his hand leaves, this is serious. He waits until Tyrion has gone before he turns to his two other advisors. 

“Am I honor bound to honor Tyrion’s promise?” He asks lord Varys and the man sighs. 

“Yes and no. You already have the Reach. But not taking Margaery as queen might come back to haunt you. Start you off with a hostile relationship.” Varys states and he knows this. 

“I know.” He replies. 

“I do agree with tyrion though. You need a queen when you take the kingdoms if not only than to appease the people.” He tells him and he understands what the eunuch is saying. 

“I know. Please leave me lord Varys.” He tells him and then he is alone with Missandei. “My queen isn’t speaking to me.” He tells her and watches as she smiles sadly at him. She has been traveling with the Dolthraki, she has just returned she has missed much. 

“You have named her queen?” She asks and he nods drumming his nails on the desk in the room. “And she knows this? Missandei asks and he nods again. “And she is not happy?” She asks confused and Daeron sighs. 

“She refused me actually.” He tells her and he watches his friends eyes widen. 

“I don’t understand, she obviously cares for you.” She states and he sighs. 

“I like to think so.” He laughs out and Missandei smiles at him. 

“What has happened?” She asks and he sighs going into the story. When he is done his friend is staring at him with wide confused eyes. 

“So she died and now she is not?” She asks and he nods. “She must be very afraid of dying then.” His friend states and he shakes his head. 

“She says she wishes she wasn’t alive.” He tells her his voice breaking slightly because the idea of it makes his heart falter. 

“But you make her feel alive, this is what she said?” Missandei states and he nods with a soft smile. 

“That is good. Perhaps she is just embarrassed. You should speak to her, go to her. Let her know you do not agree that she doesn’t deserve to be alive. Let her know how you feel and maybe she will understand. Perhaps she is afraid it has made your feelings change.” His friend states and he knows she is right but it is easier said than done.


	15. Chapter 15

Visenya:  
She misses him, not that she would ever admit it. But flying up here laying on Rhaegal’s back she can almost feel his fingers on her skin and her body hums. She wants him and it’s a horrifying problem but she doesn’t know what to do about it other than just stay away from him. Everything in her argues with her. He makes her feel alive and when she sees him walking towards her as she dismounts his black cape fluttering in the wind, she knows her mind has lost. She wants to feel alive, she wants to feel him even if it is wrong. She is already damned anyways. 

Daeron:  
She looks beautiful climbing off Rhaegal and everytime he sees her do it, it makes his heart beat fast. He never thought he would meet another rider in his lifetime. He never thought he would know someone who could continue to care for him when he is gone. Is this what he would have felt like had Viserys lived? Having someone else, family almost, it makes her family to him at least. 

“Your getting better at that.” He tells her and she smiles at him and he thinks perhaps what Missandei said is true. She just needed a little time to process. 

“You make it look easier than it is.” She huffs out walking to him. 

“I have a lot of practice.” He tells her and she smiles watching Rhaegal jump back into the air. “You haven’t been eating.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes at him. 

“Just because I haven’t been eating with you doesn’t mean I haven’t been eating.” She tells him and he wants to roll his eyes at her he knows how much she eats his unsullied tell him. 

“whatever you say. You haven’t been feasting then.” He replies and she sighs. 

“Just too many people for my taste the table is too crowded.” She tells him with a shrug and he laughs. He knows just which person is too much for her and it actually brings him a little joy. She on the other hand does not think so and is currently glaring daggers into him. 

“Alright then, fine just dine with me then. I’ve missed your company.” He tells her and she both pales and raises a brow at him and it is an odd sight but it fits her somehow. He wonders what she is thinking. 

“In your rooms again you mean.” She tells him and he falters, yes but its not that. He just wants to spend some time with her. Time that isn’t awkward like this is somewhat. 

“I… I will keep my hands to myself this time I swear to you.” He tells her and her cheeks flush and she bites her lip. Its erotic and when she steps closer pressing a kiss to his cheek, he wants to claim her mouth with his own but he doesn’t. That would be too much for her he thinks. Its so outside her character and he wonders what is going on. She doesn't act like this she isn't this forward. Is it him, has he done something? He isnt complaining about it. 

“And if I don’t want you to?” She asks him softly her cheeks heating further. And this is what he loves about her, that she is so straightforward. But still he never thought he would hear those words from her. Never thought she would tell him so evenly that she craves his touch. The words have him choking on air. What would he do then? If she wants him, he will gladly meet her wishes. She laughs at him walking away down the cliff. She's wild this girl. He never knows what she will do next. What happened to the shy girl? Then he figures it out. She's comfortable with him. Is it because he knows what happened to her? His voice comes back to him then. 

“Does that mean you will dine with me?” He calls to her and he hears the jingle of her laugh once more. 

“I’ll see you at dinner your grace.” She chimes and his heart stutters in his chest. Is it dinner? Is that what he has propositioned her for. Or, he isn’t sure what is going on here. He…. His mind isn’t working right. Nothing seems to make much sense to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get a little hot and steamy here fair warning.

Lyanna:  
She’s not sure what she has just done. Not sure at all and she knows whatever she does she will regret it now. But what, why should she not be selfish. Why should she not, why should she not get to feel alive, when he touches her, she is on fire, alive and burning and she wants to feel that. She knows he wants it too, she can feel it feeding off him. She feels so different around him now, free. The only thing he doesn’t know is her name. Her name and her heart sinks. Its alright isn’t it. Still she paces the floor of her rooms the rest of the day her mind going back and forth on wither or not this was a good idea.

Missandei is standing outside when she hears a knock and the girl is so sweet, she used to be somewhat concerned about her. She couldn’t tell what she was to the dragon king. But after seeing her reunite with the leader of his unsullied she was not concerned any longer. 

“Grey Worm says you are quite skilled with a blade.” She states and a compliment from Grey Worm is huge indeed. 

“I am decent but it is kind of him to say so.” She replies and the girl smiles her way. 

“Grey Worm doesn’t lie.” She tells her with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Well then thank him for me.” She responds but they are at the dragon kings door and Missandei knocks. 

“I hope I can speak to you more in the future.” The young woman states and Visenya, she doesn’t know how to respond. Why are all his people so nice to her she wonders. Don’t they know she is a foreign emrssy. But then again it seems the dragon king is blissfully unaware of that fact as well. 

She walks into the room her hands behind her back to hide the shaking of her fingers. The dragon king is seated at the table drumming his fingers and it is adorable to see him, well unsettled. He jumps up awkwardly when he sees her his hand reaching out for hers. He’s flustered and it makes him all the more attractive to her. She knows its weird her behavior but he’s seen the very worst of her, there is nothing more for her to be afraid of with him. His fingers meet hers and he looks back at the table. It’s a beautiful setting but not at all what she wants. She wants what she came for, the electric feeling she gets from touching him. She steps forward then her fingers slipping over his cheek into his hair. She presses her lips to his and her body hums but the dragon king doesn’t respond to her and she thinks maybe she’s made a mistake. She steps back from him her hands falling from his face. That was stupid she thinks. So very stupid and she gulps looking down and wringing her hands. 

“I’m sorry… I….” She breathes out softly raising her eyes slowly. 

The dragon king is looking at her with dark wide eyes and she hopes she hasn’t upset him and so she opens her mouth to speak but the dragon king is taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers. His hands slide down her body to hold her to his and she can feel the drum of his heartbeat. It makes her feel alive, feel static. His tongue ventures into her mouth and she feels like she’s being consumed and she is. The bubbly feeling inside her spreads to every inch of her body and she clings to his tunic for dear life because if he lets go of her now she doesn’t know what she will do. She cant breathe and when his lips move to her jawbone she sucks in air. 

“Daeron.” She moans into him her body arching as his lips meet her shoulder. He freezes at her noise but retaliates biting deep into her shoulder. She gasps her fingers tightening in his tunic all the more. 

She feels the dragon kings hands on the front laces of her dress and back in her mind she knows this should stop. He is her uncle but how she adores him. How she wants him, her entire body sings for him in a way it has never for another. He is part of her like Ghost is, in her soul. He slips the fabric from her shoulders and she gasps mewing unhappily as he steps away from her. His eyes are wide and his breathing quick as he looks her over and inside she is terrified. She has never been completely bare before a man, never should be at all not until she’s married but she could care less right now. His fingers reach out and his tongue drops to her skin. Visenya gasps as he presses kisses to the marks along her heart and then he’s ripping off his tunic and kneeling his tongue tracing the scars above her navel and she can’t help but have a tear fall from her cheek. He looks up to her then and shakes his head. 

“Don’t cry, your beautiful.” He tells her and she gulps to stop her tears because if she allowed, they would flow freely. How could someone as beautiful as him call her such. 

His lips move down to her thighs and she’s confused. The dragon kings hands bring hers to his shoulders and he pulls her right leg over his shoulder. What on earth is he doing she wonders confused and feeling very unstable. Until his lips meet her core and then she’s moaning her body humming with something she’s never felt before and oh how she loves it. Loves how her body feels when he touches her. Every inch of her is taught and she feels something building up inside her and she questions him worriedly her voice barely able to be heard. 

“Daeron?” She asks and he hums back to her the vibration causing something to snap inside her and her entire body goes taught. She can feel her body tightening and she cries out unable to stop herself as his tongue works against her. “Daeron.” She moans her fingers tangling softly into his hair. Then it stops and the only thing holding her up is him and as he moves away from her she falls her eyes closed. She doesn’t hit the ground; no, her body is encased in his arms and she mews nuzzling into his chest. He lifts from the ground and walks to his bed placing her body on the soft surface. She’s tired her entire body. Her bones ache from whatever it is that surged through her. She feels Daeron join her moments later and she forces her eyes open. She flushes under his gaze. How wonton he must think she is. 

“My queen.” He breathes out looking at her with such adoration that her heart breaks. She should correct him she really should. She will never be his queen no matter how she wants to be. But she can’t because his lips reach down and he takes one of her nipples into his mouth sucking and flicking his tongue against it and her body reacts on its own arching up into him. She mews under his ministrations and he groans. His tongue and lips trace every inch of her body until she’s hot and needy and pleading for him something coiling deep in her stomach. Her eyes close rolling back into themselves as his lips meet her shoulder once more. 

“Daeron.” She breathes out and she doesn’t know why, she just can’t stop saying his name. Its like a river flowing from her lips. 

“Yes.” He whispers in her ear and she feels him pulling her legs apart and her heart falters. Now is when she has to tell him to stop. She should but she can’t form the words because she doesn’t want him to she wants to know what its like, and she knows the only one she will even want this with is him. She chokes on air as he settles between her thighs and her knee naturally bends beside him so he takes it and wraps it around his waist. She feels him then against her and her breathing falters. This is wrong, so wrong but his lips take hers and she’s melting pressing herself further against him. He groans ripping his lips from hers and pressing his forehead to hers. Her hands are shaking where they grip his bare back and while his flesh under her fingers feels static her heart drums fast and afraid in her chest. 

“What are you thinking?” He asks her his nose brushing against hers his voice wrecked. She doesn’t know how to answer. She’s thinking about him, about her, about how wrong this is but how much she wants no needs him. 

“I… what are you thinking?” She asks back hoping to focus on him. He smiles at her softly. 

“I’m thinking I love you.” He tells her his eyes wide and honest and her heart stutters in her chest and she can barely breathe. He truly does love her and it makes her want to cry and scream because how she adores him. 

Everything about him calls to her, makes her want him even more. He catches his lips with hers and she feels his body move forward. She feels him slip inside her and its an odd feeling not completely horrible not until he pushes in father his forehead pressing against hers and he’s at her barrier and it feels like he is stabbing her. His eyes are apologetic but that doesn’t really help her and when he thrusts inside her hard she screams her body tightening and withering trying to get away from him as it feels like he’s ripping her apart. The dragon king groans above her but tries to shush her staying still inside her. 

“It’s okay.” He mutters but its not. Its awful she had not been prepared for this. She didn’t think it would hurt like this. Nothing had hurt with him before he was so gentle and soft with her she assumed it would be the same. She can’t really breathe and her hands push against his shoulders.

“What is it, are you alright?” He asks her worried and she can’t tell him because she has no words but he pulls out of her slightly and its better. She can breathe and he’s looking at her worry in his eyes. She doesn’t want to disappoint him, and if she’s honest she doesn’t want him to stop because through the pain there is a flicker of something overwhelming and she wants to know what it is. He presses a kiss to her throat and looks at her. 

“Okay?” He asks and she nods her eyes wide. 

Relief crosses his face and he kisses her softly before plunging himself back into her. She rips her mouth from his with a cry digging her nails into his back. Daeron groans looking at her like she is the maiden reborn and she doesn’t know how to feel about that. Pants leave his mouth as he moves inside her and her body responds in a way she doesn’t understand. Pushing when he pulls its odd and confusing and it feels painful but also wonderful and she clings to him as his body moves over her. His eyes close and his hips start to move frantically against hers in a way she can’t keep up with and then he’s thrusting hard and fast and it’s wild and painful but she loves it and a second later she feels warmth blooming inside her and Daeron stops moving his body pulling from hers as he throws himself onto his back next to her. Its an odd feeling when he leaves her, not painful but not pleasant. She lies there as the dragon king regains his breath and her mind can’t help but work a mile a minute and she sits up frantically. The dragon king follows her body tiredly trying to bring her back to lay against him but she pulls out of his arms. 

“What is it? What are you doing?” He asks tiredly and she stumbles over the words. 

“I…. they say it works best the sooner you take it and I thought…. Moon tea.” She replies not looking at him and Daeron breathes out a sigh of relief like this isn’t a big deal but it is. She will not carry a bastard not even his. 

“You don’t need moon tea.” He tells her with a twinge of sadness and she looks at him confused and angry. 

“I… I’m not carrying a bastard not even yours I won’t.” She tells him her voice cracking and he sighs. 

“I can’t have children, love.” He tells her taking her hands in his and kissing them gently. Oh, oh that makes sense now. So much of his behavior is understandable. Tyrion's words about how he needed no queen. Everything, so much of him, how sad and convinced he will be the last dragon he is, how horrible. He must be, his entire body shows his sadness and she wants to cry for him. She moves to speak but he cuts her off shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter anyhow. We’ll be married soon.” He tells her and this is new, news to her and she looks at him like he’s grown a second head. Married. She told him she couldn’t marry him and well she might be a little well whatever this is…. This was wrong and she knows it instigated it so she feels guilt deep in her bones. She can never tell him who she is now. He will hate her, and she might have done this but not because she wanted to marry him. She doesnt even know if she is able to be married. No, she’s still not marrying him so she shakes her head. 

“I’m not marrying you.” She tells him and his face grows red and she can almost see the bright red of anger in his voice as he speaks back to her and she understands she does. She has exhibited the opposite of her words and she didn't really think well, didn't want to understand the consequences. She understands why he thinks she will marry him, short of once her telling him everything she has done, allowed points to her loving him just as much as he says he loves her. Points to her wanting to marry him and maybe she does love him, she doesn't really know what romantic love is. Maybe she wants to marry him but she just can't she can't for so many different reasons. But mostly because she doesn't want to be a queen. She doesn't want that, she hates the Wildlings looking to her she doesn't want more then there is her relation to him which is the easiest way to change her mind from loving him so she as always focuses on it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a fic where Rhaegar wins the war and fem Jon/Male Dany but Jon is supposed to marry Aegon. What do you think? Could be quite tragic.

“Why won’t you marry me?” He’s standing from the bed then his entire body taught. It’s ironic really that a moment ago she had been terrified about having a bastard and he is asking her to marry him anyway. She doesn’t answer so he throws his hands up. “Is it what I just told you? Did Tyrion tell you before? If its children you want I’ll allow it you can choose someone and I’ll allow it. I’ll hate it but I won’t get angry. I won’t prevent you from becoming a mother, I couldn’t do that.” He tells her and she can feel the pain and loathing in his words so she shakes her head. 

“I would never do that. I couldn’t. I don’t want to…” She cuts off gesturing to the bed where she sits with her arms. “with another man.” Her nose wrinkles just thinking about it and the dragon king smiles very slightly and she thinks perhaps this is okay, he will stop being angry. But it is not so. 

“Is it because of Robb Stark? Because of him I, I’m alive. Can’t you just be happy with me?” He pleads with her and she wants to sob. No its isn’t because of Robb how she wishes she could have loved her cousin like she loves him.

“I never liked Robb like that I’ve told you. I’ve only ever liked you.” She tells him trying to deflate the situation. But it doesn’t work.

“Give me a reason. Give me a good reason or I swear I’ll…” He cuts off with a groan of frustration. 

“Alright.” She tells him dropping the sheet from her form and standing. She winces slightly, it’s a bit painful and once again she regrets this. She wanted to feel alive like only he could make her but she knows it was a bad choice, a terrible thing for her to do to her, to him to her father. He darts forward when he hears her wince but she brushes him off. The gesture makes her heart beat. He is so kind to her even when he has every reason to be furious with her. Still she’s fine really. She is. She grabs her dress and slips it on tightening the front but its little use he’s a dragon and he’s shredded the thing to pieces. She huffs gesturing to the dress annoyed. He laughs slightly but remains stoic. 

“Tell me. Why won’t you marry me?” He orders her and she doesn’t like his tone, her eyes narrow but she does answer anyways. 

“I’ve told you, I’m not suited to being queen. There are many more ladies that would be far better at it then I, I’m sure Tyrion has an entire list.” She tells him and he growls stepping forward into her space. 

“I don’t want other ladies I want you, and I know from experience you want me.” He states gesturing to the bed and that’s a low blow he knows she’s embarrassed about what has happened between them. He should know not to bring it up, not to use it against her.

“I just can’t, it wouldn’t be right.” She tells him and he is pacing and mumbling under his breath. 

“Give me the actual reason!” He screams and she flinches. He is so angry and she, she just doesn’t care anymore she will lose him no matter what she does and she deserves it she really does.

“I’m your niece.” She whispers and Daeron stops moving. He seems to stop breathing. 

“What did you say?” He asks her and she looks to him terrified. 

“I’m your niece.” She tells him and his face grows red. 

“Rhaenys died in the sac.” He screeches and she flinches again. 

“Not Rhaenys, Visenya. Daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.” She tells him and his mouth opens wide. He just stands there looking at her and his eyes are full of so many emotions one of them betrayal and her heart aches. 

“I’m sorry, Daeron I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would believe me. I didn’t think about it and then you kissed me and I’m sorry its wrong but I.” She starts stammering out words that don’t even make sense but they don’t even faze the dragon king. He is in shock. He says nothing just looks at her and sits slowly into his desk chair. “Daeron please.” She begs taking a risky step forward. She drops to her knees beside him. She will beg for forgiveness if she has to. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She states again and again and there are tears in her eyes, she’s terrified she’s lost him. What would she do if she lost him, she doesn’t know. 

“Rhaegar’s daughter.” She nods at him. “And that is why you won’t marry me.” He tells her and she nods again. Then he does something unexpected. He laughs, its horrible sounding and full of contempt and pain and she wants to run away. “You will lye with your uncle but you won’t marry him.” He states and she flinches. His fingers grip onto her chin and pull her eyes to his. “My parents were brother and sister; you think I care your my brother’s daughter. If anything, it makes you more precious. You’re my family.” He stops speaking and frowns his eyes widening. “The last of my family. I am not the last dragon and I won’t be.” He tells her getting to his feet and pacing. 

“Daeron are you alright?” She asks afraid. He doesn’t look right. There’s this crazed look of pain within him and she knows she put it there. Its terrifying. She doesn’t know what he is going to do. 

“Leave.” He tells her suddenly her eyes widen.

“What no, I you.” She sputters out but he turns on her his eyes dark and his fist clenched.

“Leave!” He cries and she jumps to her feet heading to the door. She steps into the hall and she hears things breaking inside. She can’t move, something is terribly wrong. He is angry with her and there is more she doesn’t know but something else. Its like his heart is breaking and she doesn’t understand why. She slides to the floor ignoring the unsullied stationed outside the door. She curls into herself her entire body shaking. More screams echo from his room and she hears wood splintering and she sobs. 

Tyrion comes running down the hall followed by Varys. 

“What is going on?” Tyrion asks and she cant speak she cant breathe. He moves to enter the room but she blocks him. 

“I.. wouldn’t go… in…” She tells him through sobs and the dwarf looks at her with wide eyes. 

“What did you do to him?” He asks and she looks at him with forlorn eyes. 

“I told him why I wouldn’t marry him.” She tells them and Tyrion looks at her in shock. 

“He asks you to marry him?” He asks and she nods. 

“Many times. But I can’t.” She states with a sob and Tyrion looks so confused. “I’m his niece.” She stutters out and both men’s eyes widen. 

“Rhaegar and Lyanna. I was right.” The dwarf breathes out and Visenya doesn’t even want to think where that was going. Varys just looks at her however and she knows somehow he has known from the moment she stepped onto dragonstone and said nothing and she doesn’t understand why.

“I don’t know why he’s so upset. He said it didn’t matter to him that we were related, it matters to me but not to him he said and then he wouldn’t be the last dragon and started… pacing and screaming and now he’s throwing things.” She cries out and tyrion looks at her sadly. 

“He can’t have children. He can’t keep on the family, but you can. Don’t you see? He needs you to bare children, heirs for him.” Varys speaks softly and she doesn’t understand so she looks to Tyrion. 

“He will have to marry you to someone else.” He mutters out and she jumps up. 

“What? No. No. I can’t…I’m not going to marry anyone else.” She cries sniffling. But Tyrion shakes his head. She hears another thing break inside the room and she clenches her teeth and barges in slamming the door behind her. He looks at her his eyes full of anger. 

“I told you to leave!” He screams at her and she stands her ground. She might not be the most brave person but she’s brave enough to do this. 

“I won’t do it! I won’t marry who you tell me to just so you can have an heir. I don’t care, I don’t care if we are the last Targaryen’s what does it matter? I’m not a brood mare.” She screeches at him and he glares at her. 

“You will do what I say.” He tells her and she looks at him with fury in her eyes. She walks to him and he moves away from her but she keeps coming towards him. She brings his eyes to hers holding his face in her hands. 

“I will marry you, it doesn’t matter I was just being difficult if it doesn’t bother you then it doesn’t bother me.” She tells him and a tear escapes his eye. 

“It doesn’t matter now.” He tells her softly with a broken voice. 

“It does because I will not marry a man that isn’t you. I love you and maybe I’m a sinner for it and the gods will strike me down but I will not do it. I will not be with anyone but you. Alright. I won’t and you won’t be able to force me. If you try and marry me off and make me bed another man I’ll slit my own throat. I will. My uncle always said I was like my mother.” She tells him and his eyes are so big. 

“You wouldn’t.” He mumbles out and she stands strong stepping back from him grabbing a knife from the table and pressing it to her throat. 

“I would. You know I would.” She tells him and he looks at her terrified and broken. Before he surges forward and presses his lips to hers. Its rough and salty from their tears and not at all romantic but she doesn’t care. It’s him. The knife is torn from her grip by his hands and he throws it away. His fingers tear at her dress and his body presses against hers and she feels it in her bones what he needs. He needs her, and so she gives it to him. She lets him pull the dress off her. She lets him pull her back to bed. She moans as he touches her. She whines low when he thrusts inside her and she's sore but she feels light and free. She cries out when he spills himself into her. He stays above her though when he finishes and just looks at her. 

“You’ll marry me. You’ll stay with me?” He half tells half asks her and she nods. 

“Always.” She tells him and he places his face into her neck and she can feel his tears. She doesn’t know what he would have done if she hadn’t threatened her life. She doesn’t know if she would have done it but it doesn’t matter. He believes she would that is all that matters. He won’t try and force her away from him now. She knows she is betraying the north, but not really they will understand. This is what is right. They will have the dragon king now, he will help he has to. Finally, he rolls off her and she is surprised when he pulls her to his body and closes his eyes hes exhausted and she understands. Knowing what he does now it probably was startling and took a lot out of him. Knowing he isn’t alone she knows enough about him to know he hated being alone. 

“Stay. Sleep. Visenya.” He tells her and she can’t find it inside her to argue not when he uses her real name. Not when he says it like a gift like a prayer and for the first time she is glad, proud, happy of who she really is. For the first time, she accepts it as whole. It makes her feel free and she places her fingers over his pulling him closer to her. If it allows her to have him, she would be whoever she needed to be.


	18. Chapter 18

Daeron:  
He wakes to something nuzzling into his chest. Its an odd feeling and for a second he’s back to when his dragons were small and they would cuddle into him. Never would his tired brain have guessed it to be a woman. When he opens his eyes he is startled slightly. But then he looks down at her and his heart thuds in his chest. She stayed with him. His queen, his Visenya. He could hardly believe it, thought it all to be a dream. Never would he have thought she was his niece, his family. Never would he have thought she would allow him to bed her. Never had he woken so at peace. She is his family, he isn’t alone and a tear runs down his cheek as he runs his fingers through her hair pressing a kiss to her crown. He’s smiling as tears run down his cheeks and a soft laugh leaves his mouth. Dragons really do call to each other. He loved her before he even knew but now. Now its different, more and he would tear apart the world for her. He had been torn apart when he realized he would never be able to have her. When he realized she would, could give him an heir. Continue the Targaryen dynasty. But his Visenya, she wouldn’t allow that. Not his wild love, when she held that knife to her throat his heart had faltered. He saw her body on the floor blood flowing from her neck and his entire being had seized with fear. He would do anything to prevent that. He knew she was wild, knew she was headstrong. She would do it, could, he wasn’t sure but he couldn’t take the risk. He wouldn’t lose the family he had just found. So if the price was them being the last Targaryen’s so be it. 

He pressed a kiss to her crown. He felt her move into him as he did so. Her nose rubbing against his side her fingers curling around his waist. He smiled, she didn’t want him to leave any more than he wanted to. But it was time for him to rise. He needed to talk to someone. People needed to be informed. His lips pressed to her crown once more before he’s pulling out of her grip. She mews for him her fingers reaching out for him and he can’t help but smile. His fingers card through her hair as she sleeps. She is beautiful, he can see it now he thinks about it and doesn’t know how he missed it. She looks like him, not completely but her eyes, her cheekbones. All the signs are there. He half expects her to wake as he dresses and closes the door to his room. He will have to make sure they are quiet in his solar but he needs to at least inform his guards. 

He opens the door and speaks quietly to his unsullied. It doesn’t take long before Missandei and Grey Worm walk in he smiles. He knows they were together and it makes him smile. He wants them to be happy. He gestures for them to be quiet and they have no trouble doing so. 

“Her name is Visenya Targaryen, she is my niece and now my wife.” He tells them and Missandei smiles widely and he even sees Grey Worm’s lip quirk up. “The unsullied will follow her orders like they were my own.” He watches as his commander nods to him simply as if it was a given. “The letter I gave you, still stands should anything happen to me. She is the one you shall follow.” He orders and they both bow their heads. “I would have four unsullied follow her at all times.” He tells his friend who moves from the room to inform his men. Its just Missandei then and she is beaming at him. She knows how important this is to him. She is his closest friend, his most loyal advisor. 

“I am happy for you, you are not alone.” His friend states placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I wanted her to continue my line, to give me an heir” He states and the girl looks at him wide eyed for a moment before nodding. 

“How did she take it, a woman like her would not like being told what to do.” Missandei states and he laughs. 

“No, she did not. She held a knife to her throat.” He tells her and she gasps. “Said she would slit her throat if I tried to force someone else on her.” He tells her and Missandei’s eyes hold laughter. 

“You believed her?” She states with a chuckle and he glares at her. 

“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t take the chance.” He says and Missandei sighs putting a hand on his arm. 

“You didn’t want to give her up. As soon as she fought you she had won my king.” She tells him and he shrugs with a smile. He knows she is right. As soon as Visenya ran itno that room and told him by no means was she marrying anyone other than him, well he was gone. He was selfish when it came down to it. As all men are. 

“Could you stay here? Help her when she wakes? She might be confused with all the unsullied and I don’t want her to misunderstand.” He asks and his friend smiles. 

“Of course, ill have them run a bath for her and bring up clothing I assume.” She adds cheekily and he huffs.

“thank you Missandei.” He states a drawl on his tone. She just winks at him and follows him out to room. He has breakfast to attend.


	19. Chapter 19

Daeron:  
It takes him a total of a minute to notice the mistake he has made by not actually talking to his advisors. They both look at him curiously and Tyrion tries even harder once he enters to push the Tyrell girl on him. He had thought they were past this but apparently that would be too much. The girl annoys him throughout the meal and he has to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at her. He also has to peal her fingers from his arm a few times. 

He’s almost done eating when she walks in and his heart jumps at the sight of her. She’s beautiful not that she wasn’t before but she just shines somehow this morning and he wonders if she can tell or if it is just him. Her dress is black and stitched into the neck is the tree headed dragon. He will have to thank Missandei for this. She must have had it made quite in advance. It also is quite a good choice it covers up the marks he left on her skin quite well. Visenya frowns when she sees him and he wonders why. He doesn’t think of anything but her as his eyes follow her walking towards him. Ghost is beside her, her eyes stalking something. She stands beside him behind the place between him and the Tyrell girl and he wonders what his wild dragon will do now. She is angry, he can feel it feeding off her and he just hopes it isn’t directed at him. Her frown in his direction says otherwise anyhow and he sighs. She turns her gaze to Lady Tyrell. 

“Move.” His queen speaks and the room does silent the lady looking at him with a raised brow unmovingly. He should really step in but he wants to see this, wants to know what she will do.

“Move.” She restates and the queen of thorns cuts.

“What right have you to speak to my graddaughter like that bastard.” The elder lady states and his Visenya doesn’t even flinch. 

“I am Visenya Targaryen, daughter of Rhaegar Taryaryen and Lyanna Stark. I have every right” His wife responds with ice in her tone and he wants to laugh at the face the queen of thorns makes. It is priceless. The stare between the three women is getting to be a problem so he smiles and breaks in. 

“She’s also my wife.” He tells the Tyrell and the whole table sputters. Tyrion blowing out the wine he had been drinking as his fingers. Still the Tyrell girl doesn’t move and he sighs. 

“Here love, come.” He states pulling her into his lap. It is a compromise but it has the same effect. Visenya’s cheeks redden as he presses a kiss to her crown. How beautiful she is he thinks once more ordering a plate of fruit to be brought forward to her. He will have to get her a crown. How beautiful she will look in one. He, could care less for a crown but her, she needs one. She was born to wear one and somewhere back in his mind he knows it. If his family had lived she would have been a queen as well. He knows if his family had lived she would still have been it for him and he senses the tragedy in his statement.


	20. Chapter 20

Lyanna:  
It had been five days since Daeron had announced her as his wife. She still wasn’t sure how she was that. They had no ceremony. But she supposed to the Wildlings he had stolen her, well more the opposite but the Wildlings had no preference. She loved him she really did and every night since he had showed her how much he adored her. The things he made her feel made her body soar. Feeling him curled around her when she fell to sleep. It made her feel safe for the first time in so long and the dreams, they stopped. At least for now. But any reprieve she could get she would take. 

The Tyrells had taken to outwardly glaring at her. They never did it in front of Daeron but it was alright. In fact, it made her slightly laugh. Didn’t they realize she had a dragon of her own. A wolf to stalk them. Neither mattered much except that Daeron had asked her to meet him in the room of the mapped table and the cluster of lord/lady advisors were staring into her. Tyrion, Olenna both with thinly veiled dislike. At least Varys for what she could tell wasn’t against her. She would think they would be happy with another dragon rider. It meant they could better control another dragon. Better use it is more like from their perspective. 

She stands there her hands folded into each other in front of her. The black of her dress stark against her pale skin. Daeron had a thing with dressing her in his, their, colors. That and apparently purple by the amount of fabric that had been thrown at her in that color. Sometimes he was very odd. Sometimes his affection was unworldly. The way she knew from hearing the way he spoke when it came to her, he was throwing affection at her in both action and item. It was going to become tiring really fast but he needed it. He needed someone to care for. Thinking of her husband, was it husband, she certainly was his wife to him, walked through the door. She watched as he looked about the room and the way his eyes shone when they landed upon her. She smiled as he walked past his advisors and took her hands in his pressing a kiss to them brushing stray hairs that had come undone from her braids. 

She still remembers when Missandei had tried to braid her hair in the dolthraki fashion and how confused she had been. Daeron had come from the room then and taken over. He braids her hair every morning now. She remembers how he had hummed the first time as the braids were woven. 

“What are you doing?” She had asked and he had smiled. 

“You are a Khalesi of the dolthraki you should look like one.” He told her and she had frowned to which he had smiled. “The Dolthraki braid their hair for ever battle they win.” He told her his fingers weaving softly. 

“I have won no battles.” She had replied to which he had shaken his head and once he was finished he showed her fingers the weave he had made. 

“You’ve won many battles Visenya. One for outsmarting Theon Greyjoy.” He spoke his fingers over hers showing her the braid for that victory. 

“That wasn’t a battle.” She told him and he shook his head. 

“It was Visenya.” He tells her and she doesn’t know what to think so he moves on. “One for the battle you fought against the dead.” He showed her and she gulped, 

“I didn’t win.” She reminded him but he pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“It isn’t always about winning in that manner Visenya. Sometimes to live is to win.” He told her and she looked at him her eyes shining. He is the only person to accept her fully in her life and she adores him for it. “A third for taking control of Castle Black. A fourth for beating death.” He tells her and her hand starts to shake but Daeron presses a kiss to her fingers. “A fifth for taking back your home.” He had spoken to her softly turning her head to him. Tears had scattered her cheeks and he brushed them away kissing her sweetly, softly a kiss filled with reassurance. 

“Visenya.” Daeron states looking at her confused and she comes back to herself. She smiles at him and he shakes his head before turning to the room his hand moving to her back. He always seems to stand like this. His body supporting hers. 

“Alright, Alright. What are we here for?” The queen of thorns asks her voice sharp and Visenya feels it cutting into her skin. Daeron nods stoically to Varys who responds walking forward. 

“Cersei has regained control over the Stormlands.” He speaks and those around the table frown deeply. 

“I want to take the Dolthraki and regain control over the territory, but that will require you to advance your army and settle the unrest in the Reach.” Daeron states looking blankly at Olenna and Visenya wonders how he can do that, how he can be so straight faced and stoic. 

“My grandson Garlan has regained control over the full of our armies. It will be no problem.” The elderly Tyrell states looking at her grandson Willas over her shoulder. 

“Good.” Daeron responds but Tyrion interjects. 

“There are a few contengents of Lannister soliders in the Reach that must be dealt with.” He states and Olenna looks at him as if he is a fool. 

“Yes. Yes. A few. We will do just fine against a few.” She tells him and Tyrion raises a brow. 

“The Dornish need to pass through your lands, they will help disperse of the Lannisters. They are to lay siege to Kingslanding. My ships will be moving into position as well.” Daeron states and this is news to her. She thought they talked about a siege. She knows it is part of war but it is horrible and hurts only the small folk. She sighs and she knows Daeron hears it. “Half the unsullied will be dropped with the Dornish.” He states strongly and this is also news to her. The Unsullied are his best card. They should not be played yet. She wants to speak to him wants to tell him of her fear, of her concern in sending all his armies to do such, with the Westerlands still able to attack but she doesn’t know if she should. She doesn’t want to contradict him but, she needs to. 

“Tyrion this is your plan?” She asks and the little dwarf looks at her with narrowed eyes but nods. “If you lay siege now you are just asking for the Westerland forces that are still in the Westerlands and Riverlands to regroup and attack. It leaves your open.” She tells him and Daeron looks at her with a cocked head. She knows he is smarter than this plan. He needs to stop listening to Tyrion. 

“We will not be open. The rest of the unsullied will be taking Castely Rock.” Tyrion states and she coughs. Half? Is he a fool. No matter how many men are inside Castely Rock sending only 5,000 is foolish she is sure there are more than that of troops left in the westerlands. 

“No.” She responds strongly to the room picking up the pieces used to symbolize the unsullied and setting them back on Dragonstone. “The unsullied are his grace’s best card. They will not be sacrificed in a foolish attempt for you to best your family.” She states a growl in her voice. Tyrion opens his mouth to speak but she beats him to it. “There have to be more than 5,000 troops left in the Westerlands. Sending the unsullied into the territory if they regroup and attack from behind as they attack the castle, the unsullied will fall with such little numbers. It’s foolish. If you send them you send them all but I wouldn’t waste a single man on such a thing.” She tells Tyrion with a glare. 

“Then how will we prevent the dornish from being attacked when we lay siege.” Tyrion states huffing. 

“You send the dornish to take the castle.” She tells him and the dwarf’s eyebrows raise. 

“They will massacre the people.” He replies and she wants to hiss at him but Ghost growls for her. 

“For what your father allowed his people to do to their’s perhaps. But the Dornish are forgiving more so than other kingdoms. Still blood will flow if you lay siege to kingslanding to early.” She tells the dwarf and the little man is displeased by her. 

She looks back at Daeron and his eyes are wide and dark. He looks at her like she’s a good meal and she gulps laying the other pieces down on the table gently. Tyrion is saying something but she isn’t hearing Daeron is looking at her like that and she knows what it means. 

“Leave, we will speak on it later Tyrion.” Daeron states his voice gravelly and the dwarf looks at them angrily but stands with the rest of the room. She moves as well. Perhaps she can get away from him now. Daeron is loving and caring but he is also passionate and annoyingly strong. Before she can get away his fingers are curling around her arm and his breath is hitting her neck. “Where do you think your going?” He asks against her skin his fingers slipping around her waist. She shoots one last look at the door and watches as Missandei closes the doors with a smirk her way. The former slave is becoming someone she really trusts but her reactions to Daeron’s displays of affection is rather frustrating. 

“You said to leave.” She breathes out and she knows how breathy her voice is and Daeron growls at her words his lips attaching to her neck. His teeth pull at her skin and she cries out. 

“You know I didn’t mean you.” He breathes out his voice dark and she shivers she did know that. 

His fingers slip from around her waist and she feels him pulling at the ties of her dress. Alright she thinks. If this is what he wants who is she to protest. Her eyes close as she feels him pull against the ties. She knows he is ripping them and she wants to sigh but there is something erotic in the way he can’t wait, can’t be slow. He needs her that much. Finally she feels the ties give way and she feels the cool on her skin as the dress falls from her body. Daeron breathes out a breath loudly and she knows he is looking at her. He is always looking. His fingers slip back around her curling over her stomach. He bends down pressing a kiss to the back of her neck and then the start of her spine. Her eyes close at the feeling as his fingers reach upward towards her breasts. She can’t help the whine that leaves her as his body pulls from hers. He chuckles at her as he always does and she moves to turn to get annoyed at him but he stops her his fingers pushing her down against the cold of the stone table. She gasps as her body feels the cold. Her fingers curl naturally around the curves in the table as she feels Daeron’s body now bare curl around her own. His hands run over her spine and she can barely breathe as his lips follow his fingers kissing all the way down her spine. His teeth sink in slightly into the flesh there and she yelps jumping slightly. Visenya feels as his body stands back straight his fingers slipping back up to her shoulders one of his hands digging into her hair. His lips trace her ear and she can’t breathe her body on overdrive. She knows how slick she is for him, how she always is, how he always makes her. He whispers to her in Velyron and once again she finds herself wishing she knew the language. She stores the sounds in her brain. She will ask Missandei later. His hips meet her backside and she gasps as she feels him slip against her.

“Okay?” He asks her his voice wrecked. Of course she is alright, he is touching her and while she knows this will be rough and hard she has no objection to it. 

“Yes.” She breathes out so soft she wonders if he heard. 

Her question is answered as she feels him thrust deep inside her his fingers tightening in her hair. She can’t help the soft scream that comes from her throat as he presses inside her. She feels the familiar sting of him but it can’t cut through the pleasure she feels. He feels so good inside her, so right, like he was built for it, for her. The stone cuts into her hips as he thrusts but she can’t help but enjoy the pain. Enjoy how rough and wild he is with her. How Daeron can treat her so well but not be afraid of breaking her. Of how he trusts her with himself. The cries that leave her throat she hopes can’t be heard across the hall. But damn them if they can hear because why should she care. He thrusts particularly hard inside her and her feet arch up onto their toes. The moan that leaves her throat is low and wild and makes Daeron growl his fingers at her hips digging into her harder pulling her hips back to him with more force. 

“Daeron….” She can’t help but breathe out his name. It’s a prayer to her, sacred. 

Her body is alive with him and as he moves more wildly she feels the coil deep in her belly and before she knows it she’s arching up into him her entire body tight and humming with pleasure. She feels his hardness as she tightens around him and vaguely hears his curse, or she thinks it was a dolthraki curse she can never know with how many languages he speaks. He tunnels into her faster harder his fingers slipping from her hair to rest on her other hip dragging her onto his member with more force. She feels him breaking behind her reaching up pulling her half standing against his body as he plunges deep inside her spilling himself within her. He doesn’t move from her just holds her against him basically carrying her for how much shorter she is than him. She throws her head back over his shoulder and sighs. It feels wonderful to be held by him. She expects him to say something and she doesn’t know why. Not until she feels her body. He’s still hard inside her and her eyes widen. How is that? Did he not just spill inside her? It doesn’t seem to faze Daeron because he pulls from her picking her up sitting her on the table pulling her hips to the edge so she has to support herself up with her arms. He gives her no warning when he thrusts inside her this time and it has her eyes rolling back and her lungs gasping for air. He brings his lips to hers and its so sweet compared to the way he is tunneling into her. She can barely breathe its so much sensation she feels soft and lucid but her body still sings for him. Daeron presses on her stomach pushing her flat to the table. She can’t help but arch as he thrusts into her. She feels like he is moving inside her for forever before she feels him come undone. Its not that she minds, its just never been that long, that good, that wild before and when she catches her breath she looks up at him and she expects to see him tired and weak like he usually is at night but he isn’t. He is standing looking at her with fire in his eyes. She smiles at him her fingers reaching up for his face. 

“Visenya.” He breathes out into the air and she closes her eyes feeling his voice wrap around her. She hums at him sitting up forcing him to slip out of her, and she almost laughs at his little huff of annoyance. 

“Yes Daeron?” She asks her voice soft. 

“I knew Tyrion’s plan was off. It didn’t feel right to send Greyworm.” He tells her and she nods her arms coming to rest on his shoulders his hands tangling in his hair. “But I don’t know, shouldn’t I be using my own army?” He asks her and she smiles softly at him. He is sweet her king, gentle and kind and when he thinks he does so over bearingly much. 

“Daeron. They are your army.” She tells him taking his face in her hands pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“But I feel like….” He doesn’t say anything but she knows. 

“Daeron, the unsullied are your best fighters it is normal to save them for something special. It is not selfish or make you a bad king using the armies of those loyal to you, it makes you intelligent.” She tells him and he sighs resting his head against her shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

Visenya:  
He was nervous. She could feel it as he sat at his desk tapping. The Tyrell woman was sitting across from him. The elderly Tyrell she should say. The woman was angry and it seemed Daeron knew it and it made him uneasy. As it would make anyone she assumed. 

“You and I have some unfinished business.” The Tyrell woman states and Daeron’s eyes narrow. She knows what the business is and she wonders how they have waited this long. A whole fourteen days before mentioning it. They must have something in their back pockets then. There must be some new news or something. Something that gives them leverage. 

“Oh?” Daeron responds sitting up straighter his left hand covering hers on her armrest his right continuing to tap. 

“Yes. Your hand made an agreement with me.” The woman states and Daeron’s eyes narrow. She knows he is angry about this. She knows Tyrion is well aware of how thin the ice is that he is currently walking on. 

“My hand. Not me I fail to see the point of this conversation Lady Tyrell.” Daeron states and Visenya doesn’t she knows the point. She is sure he does too he is just playing coy or perhaps he doesn’t think they will actually go so far. They want him to set her aside, take Margaery as queen and have the heir to the throne be half Tyrell. 

“Honor is the point of it.” The Tyrell woman spits out and Daeron raises a brow. She wonders what he is thinking. Daeron does not like to be questioned does not like his choices being scrutinized. He likes less when others slight her and the Queen of Thorns is doing both. 

“I never claimed to have honor my lady but I won’t say that I see nothing wrong here. My honor is intact.” He replies to her ice in his voice. 

“So you, a king has no honor.” The Tyrell states and she feels Daeron’s blood start to boil. 

“I have honor. That’s why your still able to speak.” The dragon king speaks every inch his name. 

“Regardless we aren’t asking you to forsake your honor rather the opposite.” She states and Daeron sighs. 

“Setting aside my wife is dishonorable my lady no matter the circumstances.” He states in a bored tone although she knows he is far from bored he is furious. 

“We aren’t asking you set her aside rather you take another.” The queen of thorns speaks out and Visenya’s breath hitches her eyes wide looking at Daeron. What will he do? Her father took a second wife will he be like his brother. Will he dishonor her so. What king wouldn’t? To have, to get to bed honorably two women. Any man would and she feels tears bite at her eyes. He would do this to her. Of course he would. She stands suddenly. She wont allow herself to be part of this dishonor. 

“My king.” She states bowing to him and leaving the room. She knows from his face that he wants to stop her but he doesn’t dare not in front of Lady Tyrell not in the circumstances and she doesn’t blame him. 

Daeron:  
“We aren’t asking you to set her aside rather you take another.” The Tyrell states and he hears Visenya’s breath hitch. She is upset and he can’t understand why. He wont accept this either. He doesn’t need a wife to begain with. He just has her because he loves her what is the point of adding another that would only anger the woman he loves. No it is foolish. He watches Visenya stand, 

“My king.” She states and he hears the ice in her voice her eyes are already red and he wants to stop her tell her he will never accept another but her. Will never even think of it but he can’t because the foolish Tyrell woman is sitting before him. Anger burns in his veins. 

“What makes you think you have the right to ask me to do anything?” He seethes out and the lady narrows his eyes. He has had enough of the Tyrells all they do is offend Visenya and make her cry. Enough is enough he will be sending them away as soon as possible. 

“A king should honor his promises.” The lady states and he sighs. 

“I will state this once more but not again. I have made house Tyrell no promises. I have agreed to no marriage and I will no be marrying or taking another wife save my Visenya.” He states his words full of the fire that burns in her veins. The Tyrell is openly glaring at him now and he seethes standing abruptly. “If you have a problem with this I suggest you go elsewhere but if something should happen to my Visenya I know where to look, I’ll have every head of house Tyrell burned alive should something befall her.” He snarls out and the woman’s tongue is at the roof of her mouth. She knows I’m telling the truth and she is displeased because there is no way for her to make Margaery queen now and she knows it. Even should anything befall Visenya I would take no other queen he thinks to himself storming from the room looking for his love. He finds her on the cliff curled into Rhaegal. She looks to him tear tracks running down her cheeks when he steps towards her. She doesn’t speak so its up to him. 

“Did you really think I would accept?” He asks softly and he is almost offended. She scoffs.

“What man wouldn’t, to get to honorably bed two women.” She states throwing up her hands and he clenches his jaw is that what she thinks of him. 

“Is that what you think of me? That I would just bed another woman for the sake of it, that I would betray you so easily?” He asks her and she sighs looking down her heart heavy from here. He knows she doesn’t but it burns thinking she doesn’t have faith in him. He goes to her bending down in front of her holding her face in his hands. “Visenya I love you. You. Only you. Only ever you.” He tells her and she sobs a tear rolling down her cheek. He brushes it away and smiles at her. “Okay? So I will have no other woman not ever because why would I need one when I have you?” He asks and she smiles out at him shaking her head. He kisses her deeply and presses her back into the grass his fingers running over her form. Rhaegal’s wing is half covering them from view as he pulls at her laces baring her breasts to him. 

“Only you. Alright?” He states pressing kisses down her chest. His tongue levees at her breast and she keens into him. “Alright?” He asks and she nods with a soft smile. He hums before kneeling between her legs raising himself up to pull at the front of her dress he takes the fabric and rips pulling it from her form. She opens bare to him and he can see from here how soaked she is and it makes him groan. She likes it when he’s wild and so he bends back down to her nipping and sucking on her chest before he looses himself in her body. He presses kisses and moves over her with his tongue for hours drawing pleasure after pleasure from her until the sun is falling from the sky and Visenya can’t keep her eyes open any longer.


	22. Chapter 22

Daeron:  
He looks down at her sleeping her hair splayed out across her shoulders her bare back on view the sheet just barely covering her backside. She is beautiful his wife, his love, his niece, his family. He loves her, loves her more than anything in this world more even than his children and it terrifies him. What if something should happen to her? He doesn’t know if he could survive it. Not only because it would mean losing the woman he loves but it would mean losing the last of his family. The last person who could possibly understand him. He sighs his fingers carding through her hair. He needs to leave. Rhaell is waiting on him at the cliff. The Dornish should already be nearing the Westerlands. He is needed. He should have left before now but the thought of leaving her tears at his soul. He cant bring himself to do it. Perhaps he should take her but then that terror of losing her burns deep into his bones. He cannot lose her. He cannot bring her into a fight no matter how many she has survived before all it takes is one knife like she is well aware. 

He needs to leave her. He has spent the better of two moons pressed close to her side sliding into her every night if not during the day. He has had her body more times than he can count and still it doesn’t do anything to his appetite. His fingers skim from the middle of her back to her tailbone pulling the sheet down with it. He sucks in a breath at the sight of her bare. It never ceases to make him wonder. Make him pray to the gods for his fortune. He stands pulling the tunic from his body and untying his trousers. He cannot leave without having her at least once more. 

He pulls himself back onto the bed kneeling between Visenya’s legs. Her right knee is bent her legs spread. He bends down pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. She stirs slightly letting out a soft moan as he draws his mouth lower down her body. He kisses all the way to her tail bone watching her squirm in her sleep under him. 

“Visenya.” He breathes back up into her ear and watches her shiver. 

He pulls at her hips turning them opening her up to him. He knows her body feels him by the way she moans and presses her backside into his member. But he doesn’t want that no, he wants inside her so he lines himself up with her heat and sinks in slowly inch by inch letting her body feel and stretch to him taking him it. Visenya cries beneath him her body arching into him. His fingers tangle deep into her hair pulling. She’s still asleep though and it irks him. He wants her loud and awake and screaming for him as he ***** her fast and hard and deep. 

“Visenya.” He growls into her ear biting hard down on her neck making a large red welt swell to the surface. 

She yelps and feels when her body wakes because she jumps her backside pressing up into him actually taking in another inch of him by accident. Visenya cries below him her entire body going taught. Her back arching forcing her hips up and wide. He pulls at her stomach with his arm forcing her onto her knees. There this is how he wants her and he straightens up his hands on her hips pulling her to him as he thrusts wildly inside her. She keens for him her body pliant and his for the taking. Before long she is pressing back into him her walls trembling with release shuddering around him her mouth open wide in a loud cry. He thrusts harder inside her before emptying himself into her with a shout. His eyes close white fluttering behind his lids. He’s had her hard like that a few times but never has she allowed him to be so wild in his thrusts. She must feel it. That he is leaving her. He pulls out sitting back on his heals and watches as she turns sitting and looking at him with a curious expression. 

“What is it?” She asks him her voice soft and still horse from sleep. 

“I’ve got to leave.” He tells her and watches her eyes widen but her mouth open in a yawn. It’s a cute sound and he smiles at her. She’s been so tired lately and he knows he should let her rest. 

“The Westerlands?” She asks and he nods. She starts to pull from the bed and he looks at her confused. “Alright let me get things together and then we can leave.” She says with a smile and he almost winces. Of course she would think she was going with him. He promised her they would do everything together. 

“No Visenya, your staying here.” He tells her and her eyes widen. 

“What why? No. I have to go with you.” She states worriedly and he shakes his head. He cant have he in danger. He needs her here protected. 

“I need you here Vis.” He tells her softly taking her hands and kissing them. 

“Daeron please, don’t leave me here alone.” She cries softly and the pain in her voice almost makes him change his mind but he cannot. He needs her safe. 

“Visenya, this is my war. You are to stay on Dragonstone. You are my queen you will rule while I am gone.” He tells her and she shakes her head. 

“No, I will follow you.” She tells him her voice hard and angry. 

“You will not.” He orders his tone deepening and he watches her eyes widen. He has never spoken to her that way. Not ordered her in that manner and he sees how it cuts into her soul. He has hurt her now and that, that makes his heart pained. 

“Alight. Fine then. If you’d rather be without me then fine. Be without me.” She hisses out standing and crossing the room angrily thundering around for something to wear. She finds a dress and slips it on in anger. 

“Visenya that’s not it. I don’t want to be without you. I just….” He starts and she glares at him. 

“Do what you want Daeron.” She states with no emotion looking at him her eyes blank and his heart stutters. What is that look. What does it mean. 

She leaves the room going to hers and locking herself inside them. He can’t leave her not when she is so angry. So he goes and finds a key and opens her rooms. She glares at him as he enters stuffing some clothed item into a sack. She walks around the room pulling more and more into it. He doesn’t understand, what is she doing? He told her she was staying here. 

“I told you, you weren’t coming with me.” He states and she stares at him nothing in her eyes. How is she able to do this he doesn’t understand how she can just turn her emotions of and turn to ice like this. 

“And I told you to do what you want.” She responds pulling the bag around her and trying to leave. He stops her with his arms not letting her pass him. 

“What do you think your doing?” He asks confused and frustrated. 

“Going to my ship.” She tells him through her teeth and his eyes widen. What why?

“And why would you be doing that?” He asks his tone wary. 

“I’m going home.” She responds her voice cold. 

“This is your home.” He tells her softly trying not to let his temper get the better of him. 

“The north is my home. The north are my people.” She responds and he sees his queen in the iron of her voice. 

“Visenya, we’ve talked about this. Your people are all of mine now, that includes the north but your mine now, you said you’d stay with me.” He tells her trying to reason with her. Trying to not panic. 

“And you said you wouldn’t leave me alone.” She responds ice cutting his heart. He knows he did and he hates that he lies but he needs to keep her safe. 

“Visenya please.” He whispers taking her hands in his. 

“If you don’t want me I’ll go where I’m needed.” She tells him and that, that makes him panic. 

“Visenya. I want you, I need you. Stay here. Please.” He voices his heart heavy. 

“No you don’t.” She states tearing out of his grip. “Let me go you told me I wasn’t a prisoner here.” She tells him and she sees fear in her eyes. She doesn’t want to leave him she just is trying to make a point she is hurt by him right now. 

“That was before. Your my queen now. My wife. Your mine.” He tells her. “Grey Worm.” He yells and the unsullied opens the door. 

“The queen is to stay in the castle. She is not allowed to leave the island she is not allowed to go see the dragons. Understood.” He states and his friend nods. Visenya looks at him her jaw slack. 

“No Daeron. No you cant keep me here. I’m not your prisoner. The north needs me I’ve been away too long you wouldn’t even miss me I would be back before you came home. Please Bran wrote to me last week I am needed. 

Please.” She begs him but he will not listen. She needs to stay here where she is safe. 

“You’ve given me no choice. I have to keep you safe.” He tells her and a tear runs down her cheek. 

“Don’t do this please don’t do this.” She whispers to him horror in her voice. He is trapping her and he knows how she feels about being trapped. He knows how she feels about being confined and told what to do. 

“You aren’t giving me any choice I cant lose you.” He tells her and she cries her hands fisting in his tunic. 

“Daeron just take me with you, please. Don’t leave me here a prisoner. Please.” She cries to him tears slipping down her cheeks. He pulls from her and turns leaving the room he turns back and watches her fall to the floor her hands covering her face. Its her fault she pushed him. She was going to leave him. She was going to go to danger how else was he to keep her safe, alive. How? What choice did she give him? 

“I love you.” He whispers to her door before he heads to Rhaell.

“I love you.” He whispers from the sky. 

“Stay safe.” He whispers as the castle vanishes from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is way out of character for our Daeron but that is the point. He isnt thinking very well when it comes to Visenya and I wanted to show just how clouded his mind is. He needs to work through his abandonment issues and fast.


	23. Chapter 23

Daeron:  
He pinched his nose closing his eyes looking out at the dornish and dolthraki army tented in front of him. At least the two had managed to get along very well. But he was worried. Not about his army, his army was solid and in good spirits. Visenya had been right about sending the dornish. They were out for blood but not bloodthirsty. It was Visenya, her that he was worried about. The reports he was getting were scaring him. Missandi had been sending him letters over the past three weeks and they were starting to bother him. Apparently, the crying hadn’t really stopped. She was still angry, and hurt and upset and if he was right depressed. She wasn’t eating. Now that he had allowed her to send and receive letters every letter from her family left her in tears. His friend was even worried that she might be sick although she wasn’t sure. He was needed at Dragonstone that much was obvious and even though his constant flying between his Highgarden unsullied army and the dornish dolthraki was necessary and he really didn’t have a break between armies taking over keeps he had to go to her. He just had to. He had been sick with himself the way he had left things. The way his strong independent Visenya had crumbled to the ground. The betrayal she looked at him with in her eyes. No he had been wrong, had no choice but it was still wrong. He needed to make it right. He looked over at Korho the most trusted of his bloodriders. 

“You will keep the camp for me.” He states and the rider smiles at him and it’s a vicious thing. 

“Yes my khal.” He replies with a nod. He had already told the dornish he would be leaving, for where he hadn’t said. He didn’t need to it was none of their concern. 

He walked from the camp seeing Rhaell lying in a pile of bones. His dragon was not pleased by being roused but it was as if she knew it was necessary. She took off easily into the sky. He tried thinking on what he should do when he got to the castle. He wasn’t sure how to proceed. He had been afraid that was why he had done what he had. Afraid to lose her, to lose his only family. Afraid to be alone again. He shouldn’t have caged her he knew better. Perhaps he should just say that and get her to see a Maester if she was ill. Perhaps he should bring her a gift? He wondered but decided against it. Visenya wouldn’t like that she wouldn’t like her affection being bought. He sighed against the scales of his dragon. She was going to eat him alive. A caged wolf was a dangerous animal. She will be even more determined to leave him he is sure of it. He gulps when he sees the castle and looks to her room. He doesn’t see anything not even a light and he worries. Missandi meets him at the steps her expression grim. 

“How is she?” He asks worried and Missandi shakes her head. “Take me to her please.” He asks softly sadly and his friend complies. 

“It has been quiet your grace. How goes the fighting?” She speaks and he smiles he knows what she wants to know. 

“The unsullied are fighting well. They will be at StormsEnd before the month ends. Grey Worm is commanding them well.” He tells her and she smiles brightly. “The dolthraki move slower the mountians are not good for their fighting and the Lannisters are crafty. I have to use the dornish army more than I’d like.” He tells her annoyance in his tone. It is taking much too long for him to get anywhere in the Westerlands. The Stark did it faster than he and he has thrice the army. He is sure Visenya would notice that. Sure it would be just another thing he cant match her late cousin in. Jealousy burns in his heart and he curses. This will not help he needs to put this aside let it go. He is who she has in her life now. He is surprised when he notices his friend isn’t leading him to Visenya’s chambers rather his own. 

“I thought you were taking me to Visenya.” He asks confused and Missandi nods. 

“I am your grace.” He is puzzled where is she then it makes no sense. The moon is high in the sky she should be long asleep by now. 

She stops at his chambers and gestures towards the door. She is in here? In his rooms? His heart beats hard. He thought she was angry with him. Why would she want to be near him, his things? He enters the room hesitantly half expecting it to be destroyed. But it isn’t, everything is in order as it should be. He turns and looks into his rooms walking in and standing beside the bed. Visenya is laying there Ghost at her feet. She is sprawled out her beautiful hair mussed with sleep like she had been turning violently. She’s wearing his tunic and his heart warms. She wanted to be near him it almost makes him want to cry with happiness. But then he moves closer sitting on the side of the bed and can see her eyes. They are rimmed red like she had cried herself to sleep and stab of pained guilt runs through him. Those tears are his fault. He has caused her pain and it eats at his soul. He sighs his fingers pulling at her hair. She is frowning and speaking mumbled suddenly, he frowns what is happening. She tosses and turns her arm catching him in the face and he thinks maybe he deserved that he isn’t angry she doesn’t know what shes doing. She moaning and then a scream tears through her lips a horrifying terrifying sound and Daeron is shaking her trying to wake her but she’s tearing against him. She screams and screams until a man bursts through the doors. He falls onto the bed and takes Visenya from him his eyes widen and he glares how dare this man even touch her. But the large man holds her arms to her stopping her from flailing and murmurs in her ear until her eyes open. It is a private moment when she looks at him and suddenly Daeron feels like he is intruding and the dragon inside him roars. How dare this man touch what is his. Visenya doesn’t push him away no she hugs the man not even looking at Daeron or noticing he is there.

“Thank you.” She speaks to him her voice horse and Daeron wants to scream himself. 

“Of course Lyanna.” The man speaks and Visenya winces at the name. There good. She isn’t that man’s Lyanna she is his Visenya. Tears are in her eyes flowing down her cheeks. “Robb wouldn’t want you suffering like this over his death Lyanna. Neither would Torrhan.” The man speaks and Visenya sighs sadly. 

“It wasn’t Robb or Torrhan this time.” She tells him sadly softly and the man looks at her so confused. 

“Than who?” He asks and she sighs sadly. 

“The dragon king.” She breathes out at his heart falters it is him, he has made her scream like this, made her make such a horrible sound. He can’t breathe, what has he done. How far has he wounded her. He never should have left her. The man lets her go and he can breathe slightly. 

Visenya looks around the room then her eyes meeting his and they widen. The man in the room sees their gaze and leaves. Daeron thanks the gods, he doesn’t want a watcher for this. He expects her to scream to yell and hit him but she doesn’t. She moves to him slowly going to her knees beside him and taking his face in her hands. 

“You’re here?” She asks softly as if not believing. He nods and watches fresh tears fall down her eyes while a soft smile cut by a sob leaves her mouth. “Your alright.” She cries and he frowns of course he is alright. How could he not be? He doesn’t understand, what is going on right now. Visenya pulls him to her cradling his head in her chest. He doesn’t know what is going on but whatever it is he likes it better than the alternative no matter how odd it seems. 

“Visenya what is going on. Why are you here and why are you dreaming of me so, does this happen often? I thought you would be angry with me.” He states confused and she pulls back from him. 

“I am angry with you but I… I didn’t know you were alive or dead or anything.” She states and he is confused yes he didn’t send her letters but he assumed his advisors shared with her. But apparently it was not so, they were keeping things from the queen. 

“Visenya. I’m so sorry… I didn’t think…. I should have wrote to you.” He states and she glares at him nodding. “This is what you dream of?” He asks and she nods again. 

“I dream you are dead like Robb shot from the sky.” She breathes out horror in her gaze and he wants to cry with her. No wonder she is so pained. No wonder she screams, the idea of her dead makes him want to die. 

“Visenya. I am so sorry. Love I didn’t mean for you to be cut off, I thought they would tell you and I didn’t think.” He sighs out and she snaps at him. 

“No, you didn’t think. Not at all. Not about me not about anything. You just left me here trapped waiting for you like some doll.” She spits out and he sighs. This this is what he was expecting. 

“I know I made a mistake. I never should have done this to you. I know I’m wrong. But Visenya you were going to leave me. You promised you would never leave me.” His voice breaks slightly from pain and she has the decency to look down. 

“You were leaving me first.” She tells him and he sighs. 

“That’s different.” He states. 

“No its not. Leaving is leaving.” She tells him and he sighs running a hand over his face. Fine, fine he will take the blame only if she will stop crying. 

“Alright I’m sorry Visenya.” He states and she nods once crossing her arms. 

“So I’m no longer trapped I can go home?” She asks and he shakes his head. No, if she is leaving she is not allowed to go. 

“No. You cannot leave me Vis. No.” He states strongly and her lips quivers.

“I have to Daeron. The wildlings need me at the wall. Lady Catelyn has forced them there and they need my help. They are my people Daeron!” She cries and he sighs he understands. What is he going to do. He can’t let her go. He just cant. Not unguarded. An idea runs through his brain. He shouldn’t, he doesn’t have time but if it will keep her safe and well he must. She already looks too thin. He sighs and runs a hand down his face. 

“We can take the dragons to the wall. But I don’t have long. Only a day or so I’m needed on the battlefield.” He states but the look, the adoration in her eyes anything is worth that. She flings her arms around him and he sighs. This is good. This is right. He wants to talk about the man but he knows he shouldn’t not now. Not when she is just forgiving him. “Can we rest Vis. I’ve been flying all day.” He asks and she nods pulling him into bed cuddling into his arms happily. Visenya is hard, she is tempered and snappy but she is passionate and loving as well. She has forgiven him and that is all that matters.


	24. Chapter 24

Daeron:  
The cold eats at him but Visenya she’s not nearly as bundled as he but she shines. Her entire body glows. She hasn’t forgiven him not completely. Hasn’t let him touch her not that he’s tried but he knows its not welcome not quite yet and how it burns him. He needs her, deep in his freezing bones. He is sure she is the only thing that could warm him. His eyes widen as they come upon the wall. It is magnificent. She climbed this? He looks to her in awe. There is so much about her he is in awe of. So much about her he adores. Shame fills him once more at what he had done to her. The close upon a castle edged into the wall quickly and Visenya is fast to dismount Rhaegal. He, he is slower looking at the awed party there is to meet them. He sees no giant and that reassures him actually but he does see a bear of a man with red hair who embraces his wife like a daughter. 

“The white wolf riding a dragon. A fooking dragon. You see that?” The man shouts across the field and the other wildlings nod looking at each other with weary eyes. 

“Its good to see you too Tormund.” His wife states dryly looking just tiny next to the man. She turns to another man a red haired archer and that interaction has his eyes narrowing. Its obvious by the look the man gives her that he has some attachment to her and it makes Daeron’s blood boil. “Ygrin.” She states with a nod and the man smirks at her. That’s it hes left her long enough he dismounts Rhaell and heads over to her. His arm wraps around her waist when he nears her pulling her to him and he is surprised when Visenya doesn’t protest one bit. In fact she seems to curl into him as if drawing warmth from his body. 

“Who’s him?” The archer asks with a expression Daeron doesn’t like one bit. 

“Her husband.” He states before Visenya can respond. She sighs but nods to them. She is, that is what she is. 

“You’ve got married. You?” Tormund asks laughing and she nods smiling at him. 

“Visenya.” He states looking at her. Her eyes turn to him then and he sees the sparkle in them and it makes him want to smile. “Lets get inside Visenya.” He states and she nods starting forward towards the castle. 

“Got yourself a fancy new name kneeler too?” Tormund states and he frowns his Visenya is a queen why is he calling her that. 

“I’m no kneeler Tormund you know that. I kneel to no king.” She states and he laughs. She’s kneeled for him although that was a different matter entirely. 

“She doesn’t have to, she’s a queen. Queen of the seven kingdoms, queen of the bay of dragons, khaleesi of the great grass sea and the mother of dragons.” He smirks watching Visenya’s expression. They have never really discussed her titles. Never told her what he thinks of her, if he is the father of dragons she must be the mother with how they listen to her. The red-haired wildling just laughs. 

“You’ve gotten fancy in your big castle while you’ve been gone girl.” The man states and Visenya sighs. The man leads them to a room and opens the door. The fire is out and its small not near what he is used to but it doesn’t faze Visenya. 

“Thank you Tormund. We will speak tomorrow yes?” She asks and the wildling nods. 

Visenya walks into the room and starts to gather wood. He watches awed as she starts a fire. He didn’t know she could do that. It makes sense but he didn’t know. She blushes when she notices his staring.

“Lady Stark often stopped the servants from serving my chambers I had to learn myself. It came in handy.” She states with a smile and he cant manage to smile back. He hates how she was treated before him. Hates it. She doesn’t ask for him to answer just keeps speaking. “The free folk are wild people, you might find them quite like your dolthraki.” She tells him softly looking at him unguarded and soft. 

“Our Dolthraki.” He corrects her moving closer. 

“Ours.” She breathes out softly and he nods entering her air. 

“Are you still angry with me?” He asks and she looks at him her eyes full of hot passion. 

“Of course.” She states easily and he sighs he thought he had been forgiven but then he feels her reach up and press a kiss to his lips. Its quick and hesitant but it’s a kiss and it opens the flood gates for him. He’s got his hands in her hair unwinding her braids before she could blink and his lips devouring hers. His body presses close to hers. He’s freezing but suddenly he wants all his clothes off his body. He pulls his gloves off first and his fingers hit her bare neck. She hisses. 

“Your freezing.” She cries worriedly and he laughs of course he is he isn’t built for the cold. 

“I’m built for fire love.” He tells her and she smiles at him. 

“I guess I’ll have to warm you up?” She half asks him like she is waiting for permission. Doesn’t she know she needs no permission to touch him. There’s fire in her burning on fueled anger and resentment. But fire, need for him and he lets her pull the clothes from his body and push him back to the bed. She needs this needs to be in control so he allows her. Just this once. Just this once will he let her dominate him. She straddles his hips quickly. Too quickly and he thinks worriedly as she starts to slide him inside her. She cant possibly be ready for him he’s terrified he’s going to hurt her and starts to lift at her hips but then he feels her slick walls and he can’t help but moan. She slides down him easily and he is in awe of her as she tilts her head back. She is beautiful no more than that ethereal. She is unworldly and as she moves above him he cannot believe she is his. She’s wild above him her eyes burning her fingers digging into his chest. He hisses as she moves above him. Its wonderful and he’s afraid to thrust. Afraid to stop what’s building inside her until her hips stutter and she shouts out his name like a prayer. He growls then flipping her over. He needs to be in control now. He will make her moan once more, and he does again and again and again. Its an apology, how he shows her he loves her and she soaks it in understanding easily what he means as she always does.


	25. Chapter 25

Visenya:  
She woke to a churning stomach. It was groaning something awful and she felt last nights bread coming back up. She curses she’s been so careful on what she eats but it keeps persisting. Daeron’s arms were wound so tightly around her waist she couldn’t move. She kicked at him trying desperately to get away. She can’t speak fear of hurling onto the bed in her mind. Finally desperate she throws out her elbow into his side and she hears him curse awake. His arms unwrap from her and she runs from the bed. She’s naked so she grabs his tunic from the floor throwing it on before stepping outside and falling over the railing hurling into the snow below. It isn’t long before she feels Daeron behind her. His hand falls on her back and he rubs circles into her skin. Its freezing and her toes are in the snow. She’s shivering but she can’t go back in. Daeron must be beyond cold but still he stays behind her his warm breath falling against her neck. She loves this man she thinks softly in her mind. Even when he does such foolish hurtful things like trap her in a castle she loves him. At least he knows he was wrong, that is something. She feels her stomach heave once more. Theres nothing left in her now and all she feels is ill. 

“You alright Vis?” Daeron asks and she shakes her head. 

“You should go inside your getting cold.” She tells him reaching out for his hand and squeezing it. 

“No.” He responds flatly and she sighs. 

“Daeron really you shouldn’t see this.” She states heaving once again. 

His fingers slip around her neck and tilt her chin towards him. Her eyes lock with his and he shakes his head cupping her cheeks and pressing a kiss to her crown. Yes, she loves him, adores him. 

“Come on love.” He says putting a hand around her legs and lifting her from the ground bride style. Her arms tighten around his neck naturally and he smiles at her. He lays her down on the bed and she quickly sticks her toes under the furs. He smiles at her with those perfect teeth and her heart beats fast. “Your sick. You need to see a Maester.” He tells her and she sighs turning onto her side. She’s tired, she doesn’t need a Maester she needs to sleep. 

“I’m fine, besides this castle has no Maester and I’m not seeing a free folk healer they’ll laugh me for days for something as simple as a stomach ache.” She tells him and he doesn’t look convinced. 

“As soon as we get back then. Promise me.” He states stone in his voice. She rolls her eyes at him before closing them and huddling in under the blankets. 

“Fine. If it makes you let me sleep then fine.” She states rolling to her stomach. She hears him sigh and sit next to her on the bed. 

“Visenya. I told you we don’t have a lot of time. If you want to talk to your people then we need to do it now. I’ve got a day maybe two.” He tells her and she groans. She’s so tired. She can barely think to stand but she does it anyways. 

“Alright. Lets go talk to Tormund.” She states standing and starting to pull on clothes. Daeron smiles at her and does the same. 

She finds Tormund in the hall eating something. What she doesn’t really want to know the smell turns her stomach and she fights the urge to wretch. 

“Dragon rider.” Tormund calls when they sit across from him. She smiles at the man. She likes him she always has. 

“Whats been going on Tormund?” She asks getting right to the point. Honestly its what works best with him. 

“Fish bitch’s got your fish sister kicking people around made her reg… ra… something or another. She’s bringing in us we aren’t coming out.” He states and Visenya puts her head in her hands. This is what she was afraid of. Catelyn Tully and Sansa. The two of them together its method for madness. Now it was a matter of what exactly they were doing, who they were taking and why.

“Who are they taking?” She asks him worriedly and Tormund glares. 

“Elders, leaders, children. Everyone they can.” He replies and this is bad. Children, the Tully must be fully under the mockingbirds control. 

“And my wolf sister and brother?” She asks worriedly and Tormund sighs. 

“She kicked the woman who cared for him out of the castle, she’s here now. Your brother’s been tamed. Your wolf sister. I think the fish are afraid of her.” He states and she nods that at least is good. They should be afraid of Arya shes a true wolf, just like her mother was. 

“What about the raven?” She asks and Tormund shudders. The wildlings were afraid of Bran. For good reason. 

“Don’t know about him, he stays in the gods wood.” He states looking at her with weary eyes. 

“At least they are alright. Where’s Karsi?” She asks just thinking about how she hasn’t seen the girl. 

“They took her sister. She isn’t leaving.” He states and Visenya puts her head in her hands again. What is Sansa doing. She feels Daeron’s hand on her back. She needs to go home. She’s been gone almost a year she’s lost control just like Catelyn wanted. Its even worse, she can’t protect her people it seems. She can’t wait to see what they will do when they hear about what exactly she has done with her time. They will take it out on the free folk she is sure of it. She needs to go home. 

“I have to go back.” She whispers out and Tormund nods. 

“The fish women need to be controlled.” He states growling it out. She feels Daeron freeze beside her. He wont allow her to go she already knows. What on earth is she going to do then. She wants to scream. Her bones are so tired. She is so tired. She needs rest but all she can think about is what could Petyr Baylish could be planning. How will she convince Daeron to let her go? He doesn’t believe in the true enemy. Perhaps if he sees. She could do that. She could show him. 

“I’m going past the wall. The raven says he is close. He will cross when it freezes.” She tells him and Tormund takes a deep breath. 

“What are you looking for?” He asks. 

“Proof.” She states looking into his eyes and then tossing her head towards Daeron. “He’s got three fire breathing dragons Tormund but he doesn’t believe me.” She tells him and she hears Daeron’s hiss. 

“Your own man doesn’t believe you.” Tormund laughs out and Visenya narrows her eyes. 

“Will you help me or not?” She asks and the man sighs. 

“My last scouts saw them near hardhome where the last of the folk were hiding out.” He tells her and she nods to him. 

“Thank you.” She states looking at her husband. She can tell he is angry but she doesn’t care. Not in her mood. He wanted her to prove it, well she will prove it. She cant stand the smell of the meat turning her stomach making her queasy. She stands from the table giving Tormund a nod. Daeron follows her out and she turns on him when they are out of ear shot. 

“I need to go home. I’m going to show you why.” She tells him fire in her eyes and Daeron sighs. He knows that she wont take no for an answer. She walks to Rhaegal picking up her sword on the way. Just in case. She steps onto his wing carefully. Fear is seeped into her bones. She will see him again and it terrifies her. But she has no choice. She will prove it to him, she will bring a wright back and prove it to the world.


	26. Chapter 26

Daeron:  
There was no stopping her but he couldn’t shake the bad feeling that had erupted deep in his stomach ever since this morning. He pulled himself up onto Rhaell. Even his dragon seemed unnerved today. Visenya wasn’t going to let him stay though and if she was really heading into such danger he needed to go with her. But this, his wife. He didn’t know what to do he already felt so guilty for what he had done. He couldn’t say no to her now. He watched the wall disappear behind him and Visenya’s determined face on top of Rhaegal. This wasn’t good he already knew it. He was worried about her she was too sick to be up and running about. 

He watches as they fly and then suddenly there’s something below them. A moving mass. Visenya circles around and lowers. He looks to the ground. What in the name of dragons. Its people. Or not people. He can’t really understand, its like a mass of barely moving bodies. His brain can’t wrap around what exactly is going on. All he knows is Visenya she was telling the truth. He still doesn’t see the harm however. At least not until Rhaegal screeches and he hears Visenya scream. His dragon is falling. Falling out the sky and its not Visenya screaming its him. Rhaegal lands barley on the snow and he sees Visenya dismount. Shes looking around and he decides to land as well. 

“What happened?” He yells to her looking over Rhaegal. His wing is matted with blood and it looks like something has pierced it. 

“The night king.” She responds looking around everywhere. 

She draws her sword as the dead men near. He watches her spin as Rhaegal and Rhaell burn through the dead. He stays upon Rhaell. He needs to get her onto his dragon. Rhaegal is barely flying above them now. 

“Visenya. Get on.” He yells but she isn’t listening she is looking somewhere way off and when he follows her gaze his breath hitches. She looks at the creature in the distance true Targaryen fire in her eyes and Daeron’s heart thuds in his chest. Another ice spear nears Rhaegal but his dragon manages to doge it. They need to leave. Leave before another spear meets its mark. 

“GO!” She screams and he looks to her in disbelief. 

“No get on Visenya, now.” She doesn’t listen, she’s struggling to keep the dead from crawling over her. He doesn’t know if she turned she could even make a run for it before they were upon her.

“Leave!” She screams terror inching into her voice and he understands he is afraid too but he won’t leave without her. He can’t its not in his nature, he loves her too much. Rhaell unfurls her wings and it takes him a second to realize she wasn’t speaking to him. She knows he will never leave her. No, she is ordering his dragon and he screams. No. NO. They can’t leave her, she will die. No. But his dragon listens to her and he feels a tear roll down his cheek as they fly away. A scream erupts from him. Its pained and hallow. It’s a scream filled with pain. A pain worse than when Viserys died so much worse. He wants to curse his child for leaving its mother. How could they? She is their mother. She is one of them. How could they leave her? How could they do this to him? How could he allow it? Wasn’t he in control since when did she become the one they obey? He knows the answer. Since she became their mother, a mother they have now lost. Never again will she ride upon Rhaegal’s back, never again will she fly alongside him. Never again will he hold her, will he kiss her, never again will he hear her voice and pain seeps through every inch of him. 

He dismounts Rhaell when they enter the courtyard. Tears staining his vision. He’s lost her. He did everything to keep her safe but he lost her after all. He should have known better. He should have believed her about the danger and she never would have felt the need to venture out and show him. He curses in different languages screaming at Rhaell but the dragon just looks at him with large unblinking eyes. Do they not feel it, losing their mother? Do they not feel the burn in their souls? They are alone now, alone again. What is it she told him, a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing? It is, it truly is it burns at his skin, his soul. Alone it screams and he screams back in anger. Why, why would they give her to him only to take her away? Why would the world do that? He needs her, he doesn’t want to do this without her. He didn’t realize it before but the war, Westeros it means nothing to him if he can’t have her ruling at his side. His queen. He is nothing without her. Not anymore. Could he be something, could he do it? The answer is yes but he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to do anything without her. He feels like he has lost everything when Tyrion would tell him he has lost nothing, only a woman. Only a woman would he say. Because Tyrion didn’t understand, he didn’t understand Visenya, what Visenya is. What she was. He corrects himself pain sinking into his heart making him tear at it with his fingers. 

The wildlings approach and he’s fallen to his knees his head in his hands. He’s still in shock he doesn’t want to believe it. She cannot be gone. She promised she would not leave him, that she would be with him every step of the way. She would share her life with him. But her life is done it seems and he screams. He has to go back, has to find her but Rhaell isn’t listening and Rhaegal his son is curled into a ball whining in pain. He should go to him but he cant find it in himself to even move. He cant do anything but cry and scream and he doesn’t know how to correct this feeling. He never cries. Not when Viserys died, never and now. Now he can’t stop.   
“Where’s the white wolf?” The red-haired big wildling asks and he looks at him he knows his gaze is broken. He can’t answer and when he doesn’t the man lowers his head. Nodding sadly. “Get the wood.” He states and the other wildlings start to move about constructing a pyre but he doesn’t move. 

He can’t his Visenya is gone. He has no way of getting to her she’s gone and he doesn’t know what to do, what he can do. His entire soul burns like he’s choking, he can’t breathe. What is he going to do without her? Without his love his Visenya, his family? Daeron doesn’t move a muscle he just kneels in the snow cold seeping into his bones wrapping him in its sharp embrace. He watches his vision half there while the Wildlings construct a pyre. It must take forever but he just sits there. They work through the night and he doesn’t move. It isn’t until morning when they light it and Daeron’s heart breaks further at just seeing the embodiment of her death. He has done this. Done this by not trusting her not believing her not being the man she needed him to be. He stares into the depth of the fire. Fire. Fire is him it usually warms him but not now. Now he is freezing. A horn goes off and the wildlings all run to the castle. He gets to his feet slowly. He doesn’t know why but he follows them. 

“A rider.” Tormund shouts and the men start to open the gate of the castle. But Daeron just stares brokenly. 

“I didn’t know there were people left on the other side.” He states his voice is horse from the screams of yesterday. 

“There isn’t, not that I know of.” And for a second he does nothing but then the knowledge sinks into his bones. Is it possible? He runs, runs to Rhaell. Could it be her?

He flies over the wall and he watches as the rider falls from the horse. He sees the long dark hair and his pulse thunders. Rhaell is screeching and he knows, he knows its her. Rhaell flies down and as soon as he sees his heart thunders. Visenya his heart calls. He climbs off his child his body in overdrive his mind clouded. He falls to his knees before her. She’s face down in the snow her body soaked in ice. He turns her to him and takes her into his arms but she doesn’t move.

“Visenya?” He calls but she gives no sign of her being alive. Fear runs through him once more. She’s freezing and her hair looks wet he isn’t sure why but it doesn’t matter he needs to get her warm so he flies them across the wall and does the only thing that makes sense to him. He carries her into the pyre. He hears the Wildlings screaming at him but they don’t understand. They don’t know what it is to be a dragon. Visenya will die without heat she may be a wolf but she was part dragon too her heart wasn’t meant to freeze.


	27. Chapter 27

Daeron:  
She doesn’t wake in the pyre. She warms significantly but she doesn’t wake. She doesn’t wake in the two days she sleeps in the bed the wildlings were kind enough to give them. He paces while she sleeps nothing to do but stare at her fear stealing more of his body the longer she remains completely unmoving. If she would only make a sound or move a finger but she doesn’t. When he isn’t pacing he’s lying beside her curling his body around hers keeping her close to him. Trying to remind her of him, of that he needs her to wake. 

Vaguely he knows he is needed in the south. The Unsullied will be at StormsEnd within seven days and they will await him until the attack. The dolthraki do not do well without their khal for long. He knows he should be a responsible king. He should go to his army, take care of what needs to be done but he cannot bare to leave her. Its unthinkable. The war to the south, the throne it is nothing to him anymore if he has to sit it alone. 

It surprises him how well Rhaell acts to the Wildling as he helps carry his mother to his arms. It must be that he has Visenya within his arms otherwise he is sure the dragon would have burned the man on the spot. It pains him to have the other man touch her but he cannot climb on and seat himself and hold her in his arms. No he needs help, something he loathes to admit. She is so still in his arms as they fly that he finds himself constantly checking her pulse to make sure she is still with him. They fly all the way though to Dragon stone and when they finally land his dragons are so tired they cannot even keep their eyes open. A few unsullied meet him on the cliff and he is glad that it is them. They do not hesitate to help Visenya from his lap. Missandei is there to meet him as soon as he steps into the castle. He has taken Visenya from his men. Although his body is physically drained he cannot stand the idea of another man be it even one of his ever loyal unsullied touching her while she’s so vumrabule. His friends eyes widen as she takes him and his queen in. 

“Your grace!” She gasps out stepping forward and placing her hand on Visenya’s neck. She’s checking. His friend has grown so fond of his love that he allows it. He understands the need to check. “She’s alive.” His friend breathes out and he nods. 

“Yes but she hasn’t woken in four days I need the Maester to my rooms immediately.” He states and the strain in his voice is startlingly obvious. 

He should be more careful. It isn’t good for people to know his weaknesses. It would just make Visenya a target but he is sure they know either way. Ghost is sitting on his bed when he enters and the wolf presses its snout into his owners stomach whining as soon as he sets her upon the bed. He knows he should rest his eyes are so tired and he is sure he isn’t thinking straight but since she was lost to him he hasn’t been. He swears she will never be apart from him again. He will keep her close and safe from now on. He paces in the room, it is taking much too long for the Maester to come and his temper is starting to flare. Visenya would put her hand on his arm and soothe him to calm him down but Visenya isn’t here now, no she’s laying on the bed unmoving. His entire heart is frozen laying there. Finally the man enters and he understands why it took so long the man is old. Too old he is going to demand a younger one from the citadel as soon as this man finishes looking at his woman. 

“Your grace.” The man bows to him and Daeron could care less about the theatrics. 

“She was exposed to the cold of the north somehow managed to get wet. She is alive but will not wake not for four days now.” He tells the man getting right to business. 

The man looks over to Visenya and moves forward weary of the animal beside her but Ghost must understand he means to help her and doesn’t do a single thing. At least not until the mans hands prod at his wife’s belly. Then the wolf jumps to her feet growling at the man who jumps back terrified. 

“Ghost.” He commands and the wolf looks at him stopping its growling returning to its position laying next to Visenya except this time its head lays protectively on his wife’s stomach the big red eyes looking intently at the Maester. The man doesn’t move to Visenya and Daeron’s temper flares. 

“Well are you going to treat her!” He cries and the Maester looks at him eyes wide but jumps into action holding Visenya’s arm in his hand checking her pulse. 

He starts to move about collecting herbs from a sack mixing them together with water and forcing them down her throat. It takes a long time and Daeron feels his anxiety grow as the man keeps from telling him her condition. Finally he cannot take not knowing and after the medicine is down her throat he turns to him. 

“Well?” He asks his voice more angry than he means it to be. 

“Her grace will make a recovery. Her body is simply struggling to catch up. In her condition an illness is harder to overcome.” The Maester tells him with a smile and Daeron looks at him confused. What condition? Is there something wrong with Visenya that no one has thought to tell him?

“What….” His voice breaks and he is embarrassed a kings voice should never do such a thing. “What condition do you speak of?” He asks his mind running a mile a minute. 

“Her current condition, the queen is with child.” The Maester’s voice states and Daeron’s entire body freezes. His heart constricts and a cutting pain runs through him one that is so strong and so different from the one he felt when he thought she was lost to him. Its almost worse and he doesn’t know what to do with it. 

“How…. How far along?” He asks his voice shaking uncontrollably and suddenly he is glad his friend has stayed to keep him company. He feels her hands on his army steadying him. He is in shock, he knows it and he feels an anger so hard so burning he knows it could light a fire. 

“Around three months.” The man states and his hands shake in fists. 

He’s been gone a little over such a time. Had she taken a man to bed that quickly after he was gone. Had she not even thought of being faithful to him? Scorching heat burns in his veins. He will kill him. Kill all the men capable of fathering her child if he has to. His teeth clench and his jaw sets. Unless, unless she had only wanted a child. He had told her once that he would allow that, but he hadn’t meant for it to be like this. He would have been there. Chosen the father of his heir made sure they came from good blood. It didn’t matter anyways she had refused his offer had balked at the idea of another in her bed. So why? Why would she do this to him? How could she do this to him? He knows he has done terrible wrongs to her, locking her away here but how could she? How could she betray him? He who loves her so dearly, who gives her everything, whose made her a queen. He has missed the Maester leaving and his friend is speaking to him rapidly but all he sees is red. He cannot believe her, cannot believe she allowed another to touch her like he. Cannot believe she didn’t say anything before she lay with him once more. Had she known? Did she know of her child? He wants desperately to think that she had not. He cannot take more betrayal from her. He looks over at her and he wants to scream at her to hate her but he cannot. He loves her, adores her. She is everything to him and if she wanted another than he would allow her if it made her happy, no, no he would not. He would burn all the men in the world before he let one take her from him. Fury burns deep in his bones. He will find the father of the child and when his wife woke he would be gone. She would not betray him again. If Robb had been alive maybe he could have at least understood the impulse. But he cannot, doesn’t know how she could love another more than he. He will start with the man who dared to touch her. He barks orders to the unsullied and watches them turn from the room. His teeth flash and he sees Missandei’s eyes widen. He knows, she’s seen him wild before, seen the dragon but never like this because never in his life has the dragon been so fully in control of him. He can almost feel the smoke curl around him.


	28. Chapter 28

Visenya:  
She wakes with a gasp. Her eyes meet light and she doesn’t understand. She should be dead. She had fallen into the ice, into the lake and she had felt the life leave her. But somehow it isn’t so. Had Daeron come back for her? Something burns in her then. He shouldn’t have risked it. She sits up and looks about the room. Her eyes meet the ones she wanted to see and she smiles. But it falters when she catches the look behind his eyes. She hasn’t ever seen fire so strong inside him and it actually scares her. Never before has his fire been directed at her and she knows now it is. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ordered Rhaell.” She starts moving to go to him but the hard fury stops her. 

“Stay where you are.” Daeron orders her and she knows that voice. It’s the one he uses when he wants to intimidate someone. It’s the one he uses when he is trying to stay in control. When he is terribly angry. She had never thought he would use it on her and part of her heart breaks but she stays sitting up on the bed. 

“Did, did you come back for me? How did I get here?” She asks him and he frowns. 

“I thought you could tell me.” He states angrily.

“I…I only remember drowning. I… Daeron what is going on. Why are you angry?” She asks quietly so worried about him, so scared in a way she’s never been before. She’s never had to be afraid of him before and logically she knows she’s fine Ghost is here. He wouldn’t be able to hurt her. Well not unless he has help and he could do that. Her fingers reach out for Ghost’s fur using it to reassure her. 

“When were you going to tell me?” His voice is low and dangerous as he takes a step closer to the bed. Her heart hammers in her chest. Tell him what? What is going on? Has she died? Is this her punishment for what she has done?

“I, tell you what Daeron?” She asks confused. 

“Do you really not know? Can you not guess.” She shakes her head and disgust runs over his face as he speaks. “You’re with child Visenya.” He spits out fury behind his words. Oh. So he doesn’t care at all about what happened beyond the wall and she supposes she is fine with that she doesn’t really want to know. But she doesn’t understand why he is angry with her over this. Hadn’t he wanted an heir so badly? Why would she feel hate running thick through his words. 

“What? I thought you couldn’t have children.” She breathes out after a second her hand coming to her stomach. She almost doesn’t believe it. She had never really thought about children. Always worried to pass on the Snow name and then he had told her he couldn’t not get her with child and she had known that a child was not in her future. But apparently she was wrong. 

“I can’t.” His teeth ground together and she looks at him confused. If he cannot have children then how is she with child. It isn’t possible otherwise. “Whose is it Visenya? Who have you spread your legs for? Who have you betrayed me for?” Daeron asks his eyes threatening and she can’t help but move back as he comes for her. She never thought she would flinch away from him. Logically in her mind she knows he would never hurt her but the illogical furry he feels it scares her. It reminds her of Robb when she would turn away from him. “Whose?” He asks her gripping her chin hard she knows it will bruise but she also knows he isn’t meaning to be so rough. He isn’t trying to hurt her, Daeron would never be violent with her, not after what he has been through. Still she can’t help but hiss. 

“Daeron. I don’t understand. If I am with child it’s yours it could only be yours.” She tells him and he laughs angrily letting go of her. She doesn't understand, even if she had, he had told her that he would allow her a child. Why is he reacting this way? It doesn't make sense but nothing about their love has made sense. 

“You think I’m that stupid? Tell me who it is. Tell me or I’ll torture every man in this castle until one of them confesses.” He states and she gasps in horror. He wouldn’t do that, not really would he? She looks at his face. His eyes are so full of anger, anger and pain. He thinks she betrayed him, that she took another into her bed but she didn’t. She would never. She would die before another touched her that way. Her heart cries, it hurts the idea of this causing him such pain. She knows why he wouldn’t believe her. She understands if she was him she wouldn’t but it’s the truth. She hasn’t touched another man. 

“All you will do is get an innocent man to confess Daeron.” She tells him sadly and his eyes flash. 

“Maybe.” He states with a hiss. “But maybe not.” He states more evenly. His eyes flash and she can almost see the fire burning inside him. He isn’t thinking rationally. She has never seen him like this. Its like fire is burning in his veins making him irrational, making him brutal. She doesn’t know what he is capable of like this. Burning people alive? Setting cities afire? She cannot imagine what he would do when he is like this. 

“Love, please. Please. The child I carry it’s yours.” She states and he huffs grabbing her hand and dragging her along behind him. 

He drags her to a corner of the castle she’s never been to. Its not the dungeon but it looks close. Its dark and damp and it terrifies her. He wouldn’t hurt her would he? She wonders, she doesn’t think so, she had always thought Daeron could never hurt her but now his fingers dig into her skin painfully and she doesn’t know. She doesn’t know anymore. She thinks about how she would feel if he had taken another to bed and her heart constricts. She would feel like she was dying. Just the idea kills a part of her. Is that what he feels is that why he is so angry. She knows he doesn’t understand how to process pain, she’s known that from the moment she told him who she was. His reaction was so similar. Just now it is stronger, rougher. They make it to a door and he pushes her in. What she sees has her gasping. She moves to go to the figure in the room but arms wrap around her keeping her to them. She knows those arms, they are Daeron’s. He holds her hard to him like letting her go would be painful for him and she thinks that possibly it would be. He must have taken such good care of her when she was ill and finding out, getting knowledge that leads him to believe she betrayed him. Its enough to push anyone to madness. 

“What have you done?” She gasps out and his arms tighten around her. She can hear the disapproval in her voice and she imagine that’s what he reacts to. Never has she disagreed with him before now she does it for another man and she knows somewhere that it burns him. 

“He should know better than to touch what belongs to me.” Is all he says and her heart skips a beat. How has he done this. This is her friend. One of the only friends that belongs just to her. He has held her, helped her since Robb has gone. Tears fall from her eyes as she sees him reach out for her. 

“Lyanna.” He states his voice barely audible. Her heart is breaking. She knows those bruises on Harrold’s face are from Daeron she can tell but the bruised knuckles on the arms that hold her. She never though Daeron a violent man, she though he was different from other men. Good. Kind. But he is just like them. He is just as violent as any man and it hurts her, that knowledge. She doesn’t want him to be this man. Has she pushed him to this? Guilt runs through her. But she didn’t do anything now she burns she feels anger in her veins. She hasn’t done anything wrong. 

“Let me go!” She screams elbowing Daeron in the stomach and running to her friend. “Harrold, Harrold.” She cries her hands flitting around his body trying to figure out what to do. “He needs a Maester.” She cries looking at her husband but his face is stone. “He needs a Maester Daeron. What do you think you are doing? He is the only heir to house Karstark. Get him a Maester!” She screams anger pouring through her. 

“Not until he tells the truth. I know he’s the only one who could have fathered your child.” He states through clenched teeth and Visenya wants to scream. 

“Our child Daeron. Our child!” She does scream at him tears flowing down her cheeks. 

“His child! I cant have children Visenya! That inside you cannot be mine.” He spits out and she feels the hate. The hate he feels for their child and she sobs. 

“Daeron please.” She states walking back to him. His eyes are careful as she moves close to him. He is eyeing her like she is something dangerous and maybe she is if she makes him act like this. Maybe she shouldn’t exist.   
She falls to her knees in front of him. She doesn’t know what else to do. She doesn’t touch him. She can’t bare to do it right now and she knows it isn’t welcome. She’s sobbing and she sees Missandei standing at the open door her face filled with such sadness and anger. Even her friend is angry. They cannot believe her. 

“Daeron, I swear on my mother, on my father, on Robb. I swear to the gods. I swear on the child inside me. I have not laid with a man other than you.” She tell him sobbing bending forward putting her head to the ground beside his feet. She can feel his hesitation, she can feel his confusion and it just makes her sob harder. She understand’s she’s not even angry for what he is doing because she would feel it too but its killing her. Its ripping her heart out what he has done to her friend, the anger he directs towards her, the pain inside him, his refusal to believe her but mostly the hate he directs at his own child at her child. Her babe the babe he wants so badly but believes he will never have. He doesn’t say anything he just turns from her and walks out the room leaving her sobbing on the floor. He promised he wouldn’t leave her again, why is he always breaking that promise. Why must he always be away from her. She is in so much pain and its his fault but all she wants is him and she wonders if he feels the same way. Is that why he left her because he wants her like she wants him but can’t bare to look at her like she can’t to him?


	29. Chapter 29

He looks out at the castle. Part of him wants to fly over and burn it to the ground. The impulse had become harder and harder to fight since he found out about Visenya. The fire that burns inside him is think and full of despair. He hadn’t been able to look at her after she lied to him. He can’t even think of her without wanting to scream. How could she do this to him. He had left as soon as he could. He couldn’t stay there with her. He couldn’t stand to hear her sobs. Couldn’t stand to hear her cry. Couldn’t stand the guilt he felt as a result but why should he feel guilty? It is not his fault she cried no it is her own. She is the one who was unfaithful, perhaps he should be too. But the thought of touching another but Visenya has his stomach churning. No, he isn’t sure he could do that. He loves his wife too much for such a thing. She just doesn’t love him enough. That might be the worst part of it. No, it isn’t. The worst part is knowing someone has given Visenya what he can’t. The knowledge that even she knows he is inadequate. That she feels it. It burns him makes him bleed. 

Grey Worm has been giving him looks since he landed back with their army and he knows why. He should tell his friend but he is sure Missandei will tell him in her letters to him. He will know soon enough. The letter should come any day now. Ah it looks like it has when he catches wind of the look in his commanders eye as he walks towards him. His friend doesn’t say anything and so he finds he must. 

“She told you?” He asks and his friend nods. He doesn’t know what to say. Its embarrassing what has happened between him and his wife. He doesn’t know if he will ever recover. Will he ever be able to look at her again? He doesn’t know. He knows he loves her still that’s why the fire burns inside him. But what good is his love if she doesn’t return it? He will make her. He will force her to be faithful. Can he do that? How would he do that? She would hate him, it would be wrong. But what choice does he have? He cannot lose her and he cannot afford to feel like this. He is a king he cannot be thinking about burning castles to the ground. He has to be in control. He needs to reign himself in. 

“What do I do with her?” He asks his friend and the man looks at him with pity in his gaze. 

“What do you want to do with her?” He asks him instead of answering and Daeron sighs. What does he want? He wants her to love him, he wants rid of that babe inside her. He wants it gone. He wants her to be faithful. But how can he have that?

“Lock her in a room and never let her leave.” He growls out then, because its what his bodies instinct is. His friend looks at him with a raised brow. He knows. He is being irrational. But he never claimed to be otherwise. 

“You would take away her freedom? Make her your slave?” Grey worm states disapprovingly and he hadn’t thought of it that way. He couldn’t do that to her. He fought to free the slaves how could he enslave his own wife. It makes him feel sick, how could he even think about it. He knows how, he runs a hand over his face. He doesn’t know what to do. Everything feels wrong, feels like ash. He wants her, he misses her. He finds it hard to sleep at night, harder than before when he was a way from her. He is afraid for her. He feels this need to protect her even stronger now and he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t care about the child inside her. He hates it even, so why does he feel like this. He doesn’t understand what is going on with him. His mind is a jumble of emotions.

“Your right.” He speaks finally and Grey Worm nods. 

“Missandei thinks she might be telling the truth.” His friend speaks and fury rises back up inside him. So now not even his faithful friends are with him. Has he nothing? 

“How could she say that? I can’t have children!” He screams angry and eyes turn to him wide and open. He huffs closing his eyes. He needs to reign in his temper he isn’t angry with Grey Worm.   
“The witch could have been wrong my king. There could have been something wrong with the women. It is not as if you had a steady partner.” His friend states and he can tell this makes his friend uncomfortable. It makes him as well but he supposes it is a conversation he couldn’t have with anyone else not even Missandei. 

“I can’t believe that. If I do then.” He chokes his eyes closing again. No, he cannot have children. He cannot. Visenya has betrayed him. It is another’s child. Sickness blooms inside him once again rising with his temper. “Why does she think this?” He snaps out and his friend sighs. 

“Missandei says Varys says its not possible the queen was with another man and he doesn’t know of it. She says the man states that there is no evidence of a true affair.” Grey Worm states his voice even. Doubt blooms in Daeron’s mind. But he cannot allow himself to doubt. 

“You know I don’t trust the spider.” He hisses out instead looking back at the castle. “We attack tomorrow at dawn.” He continues. He doesn’t want to speak on this anymore. He needs action he needs to tear something apart. Luckily, he has plenty of chances to sate his bloodlust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone I know it has been awhile and this isn't exactly a long chapter but I've been really busy and stuck in my fics. I haven't felt the inspiration to write them lately and so I guess I haven't...


	30. Chapter 30

Daeron:  
He killed hundreds of men when he took Storms end. He killed hundreds of men battling in the westerlands. It hasn’t done a thing for him. His body still burns, fury still lives in his heart. No matter how many men he kills it doesn’t matter, because they are not the one responsible. He should have killed that man. Why didn’t he? He doesn’t know. He wanted to but then he heard how Visenya would react, how pained she would be and he couldn’t do it. Visenya makes him weak. Visenya, how his heart clenches at the thought of her. He looks down at the blood dripping from his fingertips. He’s covered in it. Blood and yet it isn’t enough. What has he become? What is this? He doesn’t even know. All he feels is pain and anger now, that’s the only emotions he seems capable of. He is not this person. He is not angry like this. He does not feel hate. But he does. At least that is what it feels like. No it isn’t hate. Its pain. Horrible pain. He doesn’t even care about the babe really anymore only that it is something he will never be able to have to share with Visenya. He is jealous he realizes. He doesn’t want his love to share this with someone else and he cannot share it with her. He feels shame then. Did he not tell her he would allow her to have a child? An ache settles deep into his bones. 

“Grey Worm. Write to the castle. Tell them Visenya can do as she likes.” 

“My king?” His friend responds obviously happy with the development but confused. 

“You’re right. She isn’t my slave.” He speaks closing his eyes and walking away. 

His heart hurts. He feels deep shame. He cant take back what he has done. He knows he was wrong. He can finally admit it, it took him four months. Four months of torture. Four months where Visenya suffered. He was wrong. But he can right his wrongs. He can try and make it up to her. He hopes she comes to him and does not go back north. He hopes she will not leave him even after everything he has done. She is all he has and…. when he thinks about losing it he becomes crazed and these things hadn’t been his intentions really and now… he cannot think about it. He just hopes she can forgive him. He will see if she joins him in Kingslanding. He has heard about her condition. Apparently she is highly unwell. He hopes it is not his fault. He doesn’t know what he would do if he lost her. He is a fool. Always a fool. Terrified but he doesn’t want to admit it. He will do what he has to to make it up to Visenya he promises.


End file.
